Zangetsu No Jutsu
by Astreus
Summary: un Hollow aparece en Konoha y todos los Shinobis son transportado a la sociedad de almas.Ahora Ninjas y Shinigamis se encuntran por primera vez. Aventura,Acción,Humor y mas en este disparatado fic [Crossover NarutoBleach]
1. Prologo

**Disclaimer: Aclaro que en este disparatado fic (XD) los personajes lamentablemente no me pertenecen, sino que les pertenecen a los señores (XD) Masashi Kishimoto y Kubo Tite**

**Personajes: Los personajes utilizados en este fic pertenecen a las series "Naruto" y "Bleach"**

**Zangetsu no Jutsu**

En la tranquila y apacible aldea oculta de Konoha existían tres ninjas, cada uno tenia sus propias metas y ambiciones: Naruto tenia como meta llegar a ser el hokage de la aldea, Sasuke tenia como meta matar a su maligno hermano y Sakura ni idea XD, bueno los tres eran subordinados del Jounin Hatake Kakashi un ninja que siempre llevaba la cara cubierta, llegaba siempre tarde a las citas y siempre leyendo el mismo puto libro.

Los tres jóvenes tenían algo en común y no solamente ellos tres , sino que los otros joven ninjas y quizás también Jounin y Chuunin , compartían la misma pasión todos eran fanáticos…de Bleach XDD.

Los tres se presentaron ante la quinta hokage para recibir su próximo misión

Tsunade miraba buscaba entre sus papeles la misión que les correspondía a los chicos – a ver donde esta , en donde esta ¡ lo encontré ¡ tienen que cosechar papas , en un huerto que esta las afuera de la aldea- los tres recibieron la orden y fueron a trabajar en su mision.

Al llegar al lugar los tres empezaron a hacer su trabajo. Al cabo de unas horas los jóvenes ninjas ya tenían mas de la mitad de papas cosechadas y solamente quedaba un poco menos de la mitad, cuando de pronto Naruto dejo su herramienta en el suelo dio media vuelta, miro al cielo, respiro hondo y se fue corriendo a la aldea de Konoha, al verlo los otros dos gritaron: A DONDE MIERDA VAY a lo que el rubio respondió VOY A VER BLEACH ambos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, luego Sakura fue a ver lo que estaba haciendo Kakashi , para suerte de ella Kakashi esta durmiendo a la sombra de un árbol al ver esto Sakura y Sasuke aprovecharon su oportunidad y siguieron a Naruto.

**Mundo de Bleach **

Mientras tanto en el pueblo de Karakura, Ichigo acababa de matar al trigésimo hollow de la semana y recién era día martes xDD, - bien creo que con esto hemos terminado- dijo Ichigo a Rukia , Rukia miraba su móvil por su aparecía otro , pero no sucedió – si, creo que ya es todo, será mejor que volvamos a casa –

Al mismo tiempo Chad, Inoue e Ishida, buscaban el control de su televisor, Chad y Nova pudieron encontrarlo sin problemas, Inoue lo encontró con la ayuda de sus cinco espíritus ( si se que son seis, pero Tsubaki no quiso trabajar en eso) e Ishida pudo encontrar el control remoto usando sus increíbles poderes de Quincy. Por otro lado en el Sociedad de Alma, los capitanes y tenientes estaban se encontraban en su hora de descanso a esa hora todos los shinigamis del sereitei estaban frente a su televisor ( después de que Rukia fuera salvada , se quedo un tiempo en la Sociedad de Almas , durante ese tiempo Rukia les hablo a los demás de todas de todas las tecnologías que existían en el mundo real la voz se extendió por todo el sereitei , por lo que ahora cada escuadrón tiene su propio televisor plasma de 52" y su consola Play Station 3), todos en el Sereitei su pusieron frente a su televisor a ver una de las series mas populares de la Sociedad de Almas y del Mundo Real , la sociedad de almas era fanática de la serie Naruto a tal punto que el Capitán Yamamoto ya se cree Hokage.

**Mundo de Naruto**

NO ESTA, NO ESTA, NO ESTAAAAAAAA, gritaba un enloquecido Naruto buscando su control remoto, hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta que el control remoto estaba detrás del televisor, Naruto encendió el televisor justo a tiempo, pues nada mas prenderlo ya se podía escuchar el ritmo de la canción Ichirin no Hana, Naruto se sentó en su sillón junto con un gran paquete de cabritas, - veamos, cual era el capitulo que daban hoy – decía Naruto frotándose la barbilla – Ah! ya se , hoy es el capitulo en el que rescatan a Rukia.

Durante el tiempo que duro la serie, la aldea oculta de Konoha estuvo completamente paralizada al cabo de unos 40 minutos, los jóvenes ninjas se juntaron nuevamente, a hablar sobre el capitulo que dieron y también a terminar la jodida misión que se les había encomendado – Espero que Kakashi-sensei no se haya dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia- Dijo Sakura, mientras miraba hacia el cielo-. Los tres siguieron caminando hasta donde se encontraba el huerto, para fortuna de ellos Kakashi todavía se encontraba, durmiendo por lo que aprovecharon eso para terminar de cumplir la misión

**Mundo de Bleach **

Por otro lado, en la casa de Ichigo todos se encontraban sentado frente al televisor – ya va a empezar, ya va a empezar! Exclamaba una alegre Yuzu-

Yuzu, quieres tranquilizarte por favor- le dijo su hermana- Yuzu agallo la cabeza y solo se limito a decir- lo siento -. Mientras la familia Kurosaki esperaba a que empezara la serie. La sociedad de Almas estaba en la misma situación. Todos los capitanes estaban reunidos en la sala de Reuniones. El capitán Yamamoto se paro al frente y con su anciana voz, dirigió la palabra a los demás capitanes – creo que ya todos saben el motivo, por el cual nos hemos reunido- se hizo un silencio y entonces Yamamoto continuo- estamos aquí para ver otro capitulo de una de las series mas populares del mundo real… Naruto y para celebrar la emisión de un capitulo mas, quisiera proponerles que hiciéramos un Karaoke – se hizo un silencio, todos los capitanes se quedaron mirando entre si y sobre todo al capitán Yamamoto, pues era sorprendente que una persona tan seria y estricta como el proponga hacer un Karaoke

y que me dicen, aceptan o no- dijo el viejo Shinigami, poco a poco la mano de los capitanes comenzaron a alzarse, la primera mano fue la del capitán Ukitake, luego le siguieron el capitán Aizen, Ichimaru, Tousen, Komamura, Zaraki, Sui Fong, Unohana, Kyoraku, Kuchiki y finalmente el capitán Hitsugaya. Yamamoto observo a todos los capitanes hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta de un detalle – ¿ donde esta el capitán Kurotsuchi- pregunto el anciano

al parecer se quedo en su laboratorio – dijo el capitán Ukitake

bueno, bueno que se le puede hacer – dijo el anciano frotándose la barba-

Capitán General , quisiera proponerle algo – dijo el capitán Ukitake –

Que es lo que quieres proponerme… Ukitake

Podríamos invitar a los tenientes para el Karaoke. Mientras mas seamos mejor todavía - Yamamoto quedo mirando al capitán con el entrecejo fruncido –

Acepto – dijo el anciano – pero ahora nos dejamos de charla por que la serie ya ha comenzado – todos los capitanes giraron hacia la pantalla gigante y comenzaron a ver la serie.

**Laboratorio de la doceava división **

Nemu idiota apresúrate con lo que te pedí – dijo un impaciente Capitán Kurotsuchi-

Si Mayuri-Sama - Nemu traía en sus manos un televisor y lo coloco frente al Capitán al capitán Kurotsuchi

Rápido idiota enciende el puto aparato

A la orden – Nemu encendió el televisor y sintonizo el canal por el cual transmitían la serie

Justo a tiempo idiota, la serie ya esta empezando. Aquel chico de cabello oscuro, es muy interesante, ojalá o tuviera entre mis manos para experimentar con el , creo que investigar a un Uchiha puede ser muy intersante - dijo el capitán Kurotsuchi, frotándose la puntiaguda barbilla – pero quizás ellos no estén tan lejos de nosotros , si pudiera abrir una puerta dimensional daría con su mundo , muahahahaha

Pronto todos en el sereitei se encontraba frente a sus televisores viendo la serie Naruto, lo mismo ocurría en el mundo real en donde Orihime intentaba hacer el "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu", pero sin éxito.

**Mundo de Naruto **

En otro lado , los jóvenes Genins se preparaba para su segunda misión del día, iba a recibir la mision por parte de Tsunade-Sama cuando una fuerza invisible empezó a destruir las calles de Konoha, dos Chunins entraron a la oficina de la hokage gritando como locos – HAY UN HOLLOW , HAY UN HOLLOW- salio de la oficina y desde lo alto vio como las casas eran destruida por una fuerza invisible, los Genins y Kakashi la siguieron y quedaron asombrado por lo que estaba pasando , Naruto bajo hacia donde estaba la zona afectada, puso sus manos adelante y empezó a recitar el siguiente canto:

_Oh Señor, Máscara de Carne y Hueso, toda creación, batir de alas, aquellos que llevan el nombre de hombre, verdad y temperamento. A través de este muro sin destino de sueños desatados pero con la leve ira de tus garras._ **SOUKATSUI **

Pero lo único que salio de la palma de Naruto fue una pequeña nube de Humo

que intentabas hacer idiotas , acaso te crees un Shinigami – le dijo Sasuke en tono burlesco-

pues baja y trata de detenerlo tu

ya cálmense ustedes dos – interrumpió Sakura-

Kakashi-Sensei , puedes ver algo con tu Sharingan – Kakashi descubrió su ojo izquierdo e intento ver a la criatura pero era casi borrosa , lo único que podía ver era una sombra

Lo único que veo es una sombra – respondió Kakashi- Los tres Genins y Kakashi intentaron combatir al ser invisible , Tsunade pidió refuerzos y pronto casi toda Konoha estaba luchando con la criatura ( digo casi todos , por que el único que no estaba luchando era Shikamaru )

**Mundo de Bleach **

En el Sereitei el capitulo de la serie acababa de finalizar y ya todo estaba listo para el Karaoke de Naruto, Yamamoto había ordenado todo un equipo de Karaoke, Ukitake se encargo de avisar a los tenientes y pronto todos los Shinigamis estaban en un pequeño Anfiteatro.

**Laboratorio de la Doceava División **

En el Laboratorio, Nemu le había pedido permiso a su capitán para que pudiera cantar en el Karaoke a lo que Mayuri respondió – ¡Ándate de aquí cabra de mierda! - obviamente Nemu tomo esto como un si y se fue corriendo al anfiteatro

**Anfiteatro **

ya estaba casi todo listo, para el Karaoke en honor a Naruto, la música empezaba a sonar y el primero en empezar a cantar fue el capitán Yamamoto quien canto la canción Rocks, al termino los aplausos de los asistentes se hicieron notar.

**Mundo Real **

En el mundo Real: Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Inoue e Ishida luchaban contra un Hollow muy poderoso, Todos usaron sus mejores técnicas pero era inútil, ese Hollow era muy poderoso, fue entonces cuando una bola de energía golpeo al Hollow acompañado por una rayo de semejante magnitud – Se encuentran Bien- dijo una mujer morena a la cual ellos conocían como Yoruichi, ella venia acompañada por un hombre que vestía sandalias de madera y llevaba un sombrero de rayas

- ¡Yoruichi-San, Urahara-San! – exclamaron todos- ambos se unieron a la lucha, pero al momento en empezaban su ataque el Hollow abrió sus enormes fauces y comenzó a absorber todo lo que se encontraba en su alrededor, Ichigo y compañía intentaron sujetarse de lo que podían pero fue inútil, 7 personas y 4 peluches (Kon, Rin-Rin, Cloud y Nova se encontraban cerca del lugar ) fueron absorbidos por el Hollow

**Sociedad de Almas **

El Sereitei seguía con su pequeño festival , cuando un grupo compuesto por 7 personas y 4 peluches cae del cielo, todos quedaron en silencio, pero no tardaron en reaccionar, al ver las caras Ichigo y los otros se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de que estaban en la Sociedad de Almas . – Ah! ¡Como fue que llegamos a este lugar!- exclamo Ichigo-

-no sabemos – dijeron todos los Shinigamis presentes a coro – Ichigo y los demás solo se quedaron mirando, cuando el capitán Yamamoto los interrumpió

- disculpen, pero creo que están interrumpiendo el espectáculo- Ichigo y los otros parecían confusos, hasta que finalmente se dieron cuenta que estaban sobre un escenario

- ¿Que hace un escenario en este lugar? Y ¿Por qué están todos los Shinigamis aquí? -Preguntaba Rukia-

- bueno veras estamos haciendo un concurso de Karaoke de Naruto

- ¡Karaoke de Naruto! – exclamaron los recién llegados –

- ¡Yoruichi-Sama, ¡Yoruichi-Sama! – gritaba Sui-Fong tratando de llamarla –

- que quieres, Sui-Fong – pregunto Yoruichi , a lo que Sui-Fong respondió juntando los dedos ( mismo gesto que hace Hinata cuando habla con Naruto)

- ¿Podría…cantar...una…canción…conmigo?

- ¿quieres que cante una canción contigo?-

- eh- Si, Por favor – decía Sui-Fong dando una reverencia

- OK, cantare contigo, dejare que tu elijas el tema – La cara de Sui-Fong se ilumino de alegría

- ¡muchas gracias Yoruichi-Sama! – Yamamoto pidió a Ichigo y los otros que bajaran del escenario, a lo que ellos obedecieron inmediatamente y en el escenario solo quedaron Sui-Fong y Yoruichi.

- Aquí tenemos a la siguiente pareja. La música empezaba a Sonar y ambas empezaron a cantar…

-Nee kikoe masu ka?

sora wa hate shinaku aoku sunde ite  
umi wa kagiri naku koudai de ite  
kimi wa itsumade mo egao de ite janai to nai chau kara

mawari o mimawasa naku temo mou iin da yo  
kono te no naka ni wa minna ga iru kara

naki taku natte nige taku natte  
shiawase o wasure teu shimatta ra mina utae  
hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu  
HARUMONIA kanji te TEREPASHII

kumo wa shiroku ukabi tasogare te ite  
ame wa kuroku ima mo nai te iru wake janai  
kimi mo miagere ba kizuku hitotsu no chokusen  
itsu shika kokoro HARERUYA

kawaranai uta o sagashi te iru aa MISOSAZAI  
mienai ito de musuba rete ru mieru desho?

Samishiku natte kodoku no fuchi ni  
umore teru nara ima me o tojite mina utae  
hanare te tatte minna onaji basho  
yadori ki no moto  
HARUMONIA kanjite TEREPASHII

nee kikoe masu ka?

Ume miru hito e negai o komete  
shiawase o todoke ni doko made mo mina utae

shiawase o wasure te shimatta ra mina utae  
hikari ga umare yami ga umare ta futatsu wa hitotsu  
HARUMONIA saigo no TEREPASHII

nee kikoe masu ka?

Cuando terminaron los aplausos del Público fueron impresionantes

**Mundo de Naruto **

Los ninjas de Konoha seguían luchando con aquella fuerza invisible, ninguna de sus Jutsu podía contra aquella fuerza y las técnicas del Sharingan y Byakugan no podían verle, fue entonces cuando la bestia abrió sus fauces y tal cual como ocurriera en el mundo de Bleach empezó a absorber a todos los ninjas de Konoha… todos intentaban afirmarse de algo, pero les resultaba inútil esa bestia absorbía todo a su paso, sin dejar ninguna huella, los primeros en ser absorbidos fueron los Genins, luego unos cuantos Chuunins que andaban por ahí hasta que finalmente quedaron los Jounins y la propia Hokage

Hokage-Sama! Que hacemos ahora, esa ya los a absorbidos a casi todo –decía Gai-Sensei-

Odio tomar esta determinación, pero creo que lo único que nos queda es…

¿Que es Hokage-Sama? – pregunto Asuma-

la mejor opción es… HUIR! – Tsunade salio corriendo gritando

El que desee vivir que me siga – los Jounins quedaron con la boca abierta, pero al final de cuenta todos la siguieron.

El monstruo empezó a seguirlos y fue absorbiendo a cada Jounin que alcanzaban finalmente los últimos Jounins fueron Kakashi y Gai, Tsunade había quedado sola (bueno casi sola, Jiraiya todavía andaba por ahí)

JIRAIYA! en donde estas maldito pervertido, ven y ayúdame con esto – gritaba Tsunade

Que es lo que quieres , interrumpiste mi trabajo ( al parecer Jiraiya estaba muy cerca de ahí )

que bueno que te encuentro - decía Tsunade – tienes que ayudarme a vencer a esa cosa

¿cual cosa?

A la que esta detrás de ti, idiota – Jiraiya dio de media vuelta, pero no encontró nada sospechoso hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba siendo absorbido

AHHHHHHHH! – gritaba el Gama-Senin, Tsunade intento salvarle pero fue inútil, el monstruo la absorbió.

No obstante los ninjas de Konoha no fueron los únicos absorbidos , tres ninjas de la arena, Orochimaru , Kabuto y unos cuantos ninjas de Akatsuki también fueron absorbidos

**Mundo de Bleach**

Mientras que la sociedad de almas, seguía con su festival de Karaoke, un soldado raso, llego corriendo al lugar gritando – NARUTO ESTA AQUÍ, NARUTO ESTA AQUÍ- los shinigamis pararon su actividad, el comandante Yamamoto pregunto donde se encontraban a lo que el soldado respondió que estaban en la puerta Oeste de Sereitei, todos los Shinigamis hablaban entre ellos

no podemos asegurar que sea cierto o no – dijo Yamamoto tratando de tranquilizar a la multitud-

a lo mejor puede que sea un enemigo – todos los Shinigamis guardaron silencio

Pero señor os aseguro que yo lo vi con mis propios ojos – decía de forma casi desesperada el soldado raso-

A lo mejor fuiste engañado, con alguna clase de técnica, pero lo importante es… Capitán Hitsugaya – Hitsugaya se levanto de su asiento y fue a donde se encontraba el comandante Yamamoto

Quiero que vayas a ver quien esta en la puerta Oeste, si notas que es algún enemigo… Mátalo

Si señor – Hitsugaya partió hacia la puerta Oeste, pero Ichigo lo detuvo

Hey , enano deja que te acompañe – Hitsugaya se detuvo de golpe y miraba al suelo apretando el puño , mientras Ichigo pasaba por su lado

Date prisa que no tenemos todo el día – dijo Ichigo-

Escucha pelo naranja – Ichigo se detuvo de golpe - Es Capitán Hitsugaya no enano, no lo olvides

Claro

Ambos Shinigamis fueron hacia la puerta Oeste

¿Sakura-Chan- tienes idea en donde nos encontramos? – pregunto Naruto-

no lo se con exactitud, pero estoy segura que ya había visto antes este lugar – respondió la pelirosa-

estamos en la sociedad del almas – ambos ninjas dieron media vuelta-

Shikamaru ¿estas seguro de lo que dices? – le pregunto Sakura-

No puedo equivocarme, solo miren a su alrededor es el mismo lugar que sale en la serie

O sea que ese lugar que esta ahí es…

El Sereitei – Naruto, Sakura y los demás ninjas quedaron sorprendido cuando escucharon a Shikamaru

Entonces lo que debemos hacer es abrir esa puerta – dijo Naruto apuntado la puerta con el dedo-

Pero en que demonios estas pensando, si de verdad esta es la sociedad de almas, no sabemos que tan fuerte son en realidad los Shinigamis, ¿ que harás cuando habrás esa puerta y te encuentres con algún capitán? – le dijo Sakura tratando de detenerlo-

No te preocupes Sakura-Chan , solo abriré la puerta no pienso entrar- Naruto camino hacia la puerta e intenta empujarla, pero no tuvo éxito-

Que puerta mas pesada, no se mueve. Sasuke-Kun ayúdame con esto – Sasuke no respondió sino que simplemente se quedo allí

Abriré esa puerta como sea – dijo Naruto mientras empezaba a acumular Chacra en su mano derecha- y si no se abre voy a derribarla - RASEN…

DETENTE – una voz que venia del Sereitei ordeno a Naruto que se detuviera, este se detuvo pero ese trajo inmediatamente la atención de todos los ninjas que estaban ahí

No se te ocurra derribar esa puerta, si lo haces tendré que matarte… Uzumaki Naruto – Naruto detuvo su técnica cuando escucho su nombre y varios ninjas lo quedaron mirando.

Poco a poco la puerta Oeste del Sereitei comenzó a abrirse , los ninjas se dieron cuenta de que habían dos personas del otro lado. Cuando la puerta se abrió completamente Naruto se fijo inmediatamente en una persona en particular

- Imposible tu eres… - una persona de mas o menos la misma estatura de Naruto estaba detrás de la puerta, tenia el cabello blanco, los brazos cruzados y portaba una zampakutoh en su espalda. A pesar de ser de casi la misma estatura, Naruto tenía la impresión de que estaba frente a un gigante. Al verlo Naruto y los otros Ninjas lo reconocieron inmediatamente

- Tu eres el Capitán de la décima división… ¡¡TOUSHIROU HITSUGAYA!! – exclamo Naruto mas que sorprendido

- increíble, sorprendente. ¿En verdad tú eres el Capitán del grupo 10? – preguntaba Naruto que no dejaba de estar sorprendido

- así es, soy yo y ahora quisiera saber como llegaron a este lugar – Naruto y todos los demás quedaron en silencio – un monstruo ataco a nuestra aldea y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos en este lugar-

- Tsunade-Sama – Tsunade salio de entre la multitud, quedando frente a Hitsugaya - y eso fue lo que paso, como el 5to Hokage tomo la responsabilidad de haber intentado atacar su territorio

-no te preocupes por eso, de todos modos necesito que todos ustedes me acompañen, creo que lo mejor es resolver este asunto frente a los demás capitanes - los ninjas empezaban a murmurar entre si –

- ¿que pasara cuando estemos con los demás capitanes? – pregunto Sakura

- no te preocupes por eso, ese viejo se pondrá mas que feliz cuando los vea así que no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo una persona que acababa de llegar a la puerta Oeste (si se que andaba con Hitsugaya, pero el wn se perdió) era mas alto que Hitsugaya, tenia el pelo color naranja y llevaba una zampakutoh casi tan grande como el, al verlo Sakura se quedo en una pieza al igual que todos los demás Ninjas

- ¡KUROSAKI ICHIGO! – exclamaron a coro los ninjas-

- eh esperen ¿como es que saben mi nombre y el de Hitsugaya? – pregunto Ichigo

- eso es por que ustedes dos , son personajes de una serie de Anime que existen en nuestro mundo - Ichigo y Hitsugaya quedaron sorprendido por las palabras de la hokage

- quieres decir… que nosotros somos

- así es mi estimado capitán… ustedes son personajes de Animé

- pues lo mismo debería decir de ustedes – dijo Ichigo-

- ¿que quieres decir? – pregunto la hokage –

- el se refiere a esto – Hitsugaya saco de entre sus ropas algo que parecido a un libro y se lo entrego a la hokage

- esto es… - la hokage abrió el libro y se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando vio lo que contenía este

- ¡por que sale Naruto aquí! – exclamo la hokage

- aparece ahí, por que en este mundo ustedes son personajes de un manga y ese chico rubio que anda con ustedes es el protagonista – dijo Ichigo señalando a Naruto- todos voltearon hacia donde estaba Naruto-

- ¡EL PROTAGONSITA! – exclamaron todos a la vez-

- ya dejémonos de tanto bla-bla-bla y vayamos hacia donde se encuentran los demás Shinigamis –todos entraron en el Sereitei siguiendo al capitán Hitsugaya, Sakura camina al lado de Naruto y en voz muy baja le dijo

- Naruto, no se si ya te habrás dado cuenta pero estoy segura que Orochimaru también esta por estos lados

- Orochimaru dices

- si – dijo la pelirosa asintiendo con la cabeza

- y aparte de Orochimaru estoy segura de que Itachi también esta aquí

- Itachi

- si , espero que Sasuke no lo vea – al mencionar a Sasuke , Sakura se dio cuenta de que no lo veía desde la aparición del capitán Hitsugaya- y ¿donde se encuentra Sasuke?

- es, verdad yo tampoco lo he visto – dijo Naruto –

- preguntaban por mi – dijo una voz detrás de Naruto y Sakura

- Sasuke-Kun - ¿en donde te habías metido? – Preguntó la pelirosa-

- fui a conocer un poco en lugar y por lo que Vi. Se podría decir de que realmente nos encontramos en la Sociedad de Almas

- ¿hacia donde nos dirigimos? – Preguntó el Uchiha-

- nos dirigimos hacia donde se encuentran los otros Shinigamis – le respondió la pelirosa- los tres Genins siguieron caminando hasta que finalmente llegaron a un gran Anfiteatro, al entrar vieron a los demás capitanes que estaban ahí. Este encuentro ya era un Hecho, los personajes de dos mundos completamente diferentes se habían encontrado, ¿ que es lo que sucederá a partir de este momento?.

Fin del Preludio

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno quisiera agradecer por haber soportado este fic P . Este fic es el primero que subo a esta pag y con el tiempo lo ire mejorando .

Espero que les halla gustado


	2. Proposición de un torneo

**Hola , después del prologo les traigo el primer capitulo de mi disparatado fic xD que a decir verdad me quedo bastante corto pero espero que sea de su agrado y dejen buenos reviews. **

**Capitulo 1: Proposición de un Torneo **

Los ninjas y los Shinigamis finalmente se habían encontrado, Inoue fue hacia donde estaba Naruto y estrecho su mano con la de el ..

- así que tu eres Naruto-Kun, eres mucho mas lindo en persona – dijo Inoue haciendo que Naruto se sonrojase

- a propósito, Hokage-Dono como fue que ustedes llegaron a este lugar- pregunto Yamamoto

- en realidad no tenemos ni idea de cómo llegamos a este mundo ni tampoco sabemos el método para regresar a Nuestro mundo - respondió Tsunade

- entiendo – decía el viejo acariciándose la barba- dejen este trabajo en manos de los Shinigamis, nuestro centro de investigación hallaran una forma de regresarlos a su mundo – Tsunade solo hizo una reverencia agradeciéndole al comandante

- Muchas Gracias Yamamoto-Sama

- pero al parecer se tendrán que quedar aquí por un buen tiempo

- Yamamoto-Sama si fuera tan amable, me gustaría que nos dejara quedarnos aquí hasta que podamos volver – Yamamoto miro seriamente a Tsunade y a los ninjas que estaban con ella en ese momento, dio un vistazo a rápido a todo los shinigamis que estaban por ahí y finalmente volvió a poner sus ojos frente a los de Tsunade, hasta que su expresión cambio completamente

- por su puesto que pueden quedarse Tsunade-Dono, tu y tus jóvenes ninjas son bienvenidos aquí – dijo Yamamoto con una sonrisa en su rostro- pero existe una condición para que se queden

- Cuales esa condición – dijo la hokage de manera preocupada – Yamamoto llamo a todos los Shinigamis haciendo una señal con su mano, enseguida todos los Capitanes y Tenientes estaban detrás de Yamamoto, los ninjas al ver esto se colocaron al lado de Tsunade para poder oír mejor la conversación

- la condición para poder quedarse es… participar en el torneo – todos los ninjas quedaron confundidos y mirándose el uno al otro

- ¿un Torneo? - preguntaba sorprendida la Hokage

- así es un torneo, eso hará que su estadía sea mas emocionante, además solo imaginé lo emocionante que puede ser una pelea entre un Shinigami y un ninja – dijo el viejo Yamamoto –

- Si hay un torneo entonces a mi también me gustaría participar – dijo una voz a lo lejos, a Naruto se le llenaron los ojos de las lagrimas por que inmediatamente pudo reconocer la voz y no solo el, Tsunade, Jiraiya y Konohamaru ( (si, también estaba con ellos)) también pudieron reconocerlo, en seguida un anciano apareció ante ellos, vestía un traje blanco y tenia en su rostro una gran sonrisa

- ¡VIEJO!- gritaron Naruto y Konohamaru al mismo tiempo, ambos corrieron hacia el tercero con sus ojos llenos lágrimas

- veo que me echaste mucho de menos no es así Konohamaru, Naruto – dijo el tercero mientras miraba con una sonrisa a su nieto y al joven ninja y no solo a ellos dos le corrían lagrimas por las mejillas, también a los otros ninjas, Sarutobi se despego un poco de Naruto y de su nieto y fue hacia donde estaba Tsunade.

- Veo que has hecho un gran trabajo – dijo el Tercero esbozando una gran Sonrisa – Tsunade estaba tan impresionada de ver nuevamente al tercero que lo único que pudo decir fue… - Muchas Gracias, Sarutobi-Sensei.

Pero no todos estaban felices con la aparición del tercero, de entre la multitud de Ninjas y Shinigamis. Orochimaru se alzo entre ellos y con su espada legendaria de Kusanagi ataco al Tercero.

MUERE!!! Sarutobi-sensei – gritaba Orochimaru, al escucharse su voz todos los ninjas ya sabían que Orochimaru estaba en la Sociedad de almas.

Cuando la espada de Orochimaru estaba apunto de atravesar la garganta del tercero esta es detenida por un hombre muy hábil y Fuerte.

El tercer Hokage es un invitado especial y cuenta con la protección de la sociedad de almas, si alguien lo ataca tendría que enfrentarse conmigo – dijo el Shinigami pelinegro que había detenido el ataque de Orochimaru. Aquel hombre que estaba a cargo de la protección del Tercer Hokage era... Kuchiki Byakuya. Orochimaru desistió en el ataque y separo su espada de la zampakutoh de Byakuya - tarde o temprano me las pagaras, Sarutobi – dijo un enfurecido Orochimaru que se retiro del lugar junto con su fiel perro Kabuto. Byakuya guardo su zampakutoh y se retiro tranquilamente del lugar

bueno creo que el problema ya termino, Sarutobi-dono

Yamamoto-Sama , siento mucho que uno de mis alumnos haya causado este pequeño percance

Tranquilo, tranquilo no sucede nada y estoy seguro de que tampoco le significo problema alguno al capitán Kuchiki después de todo usted es su huésped oficial y también con sus increíbles habilidades a ayudado mucho a la sociedad de almas

Disculpe Yamamoto-Dono, pero necesito saber donde podemos quedarnos- decía Tsunade al mismo tiempo que señalaba a todos los otros ninjas

puesto que no había pensado en que ustedes llegarían acá no les prepare ningún lugar en especifico, pero no se preocupen ahora ustedes son invitados especiales del Sereitei y pueden alojarse en cualquiera de los trece escuadrones, cada uno tiene la libertad de quedarse en donde se sienta mas cómodos

muchas gracias por su hospitalidad Yamamoto-dono – decía Tsunade mientras daba una reverencia de agradecimiento, luego de esos reunió a todos los ninjas

bien los equipos pueden escoger libremente en que escuadrón se quedaran – enseguida todos los equipos hablaban con algún Capitán que les dejara quedarse en los terrenos de su escuadrón. Afortunadamente los grupos no tuvieron problemas para encontrar un lugar donde alojarse y la cosa quedo así:

El equipo de Asuma (Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji) se quedarían en la octava división

El equipo de Kurenai (Hinata, Kiba y Shino) se quedaría en la cuarta división

El equipo de Kakashi (Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke) se quedaría en la décima división

El equipo de Gai (Neji, Lee y Ten-Ten) se quedarían en la séptima división

Y así poco a poco los ninjas fueron quedándose en alguna de las 13 divisiones, cabe decir que Orochimaru se quedo en la doceava división, pues el y el capitán Kurotsuchi tenían un objetivo en común, los ninjas de la arena que también estaban en la sociedad de almas se quedarían en la onceava división lo cual hizo que Zaraki se pusiera muy contento ( de seguro era por que iba a poder luchar contra Gaara xD )

- bien, veo que todos ustedes encontraron un buen lugar para hospedarse – dijo el Comandante Yamamoto – ahora quisiera hacerles a todos ustedes una ultima propuesta – todos miraron atentos al Comandante Yamamoto, este respiro hondo y comenzó a hablar a sus invitados

- para que su estancia aquí no sea tan aburrida os quería proponer que hiciéramos un torneo- todos lo ninjas murmuraban entre si y no solo los ninjas los Shinigamis también hacían los mismo

- me parece una excelente idea, comandante Yamamoto – digo Tsunade quien tenia en su cara una leve sonrisa- que dicen ustedes – dijo ella a los otros ninjas

- ¡TORNEO! – gritaron todos los ninjas al unísono

- ya los escucho Comandante Yamamoto

- les aseguro que será el mejor torneo, en un par de días tendré todo listo. Tsunade-dono si quiere puede darse una pequeña vuelta por el Sereitei, en un rato mas mis sirvientes estarán esperándola con la cena (Tsunade, Shizune y Jiraiya se quedaron en la primera división)

- no se preocupe, llegaremos a tiempo – dicho esto Yamamoto se retiro del lugar al igual que muchos otros ninjas.

- Yare Yare , por que mejor no nos vamos nosotros también – decía un relajado Kakashi

- esto… Kakashi-Sensei, sabes como llegar a la décima división – preguntaba el Rubio, Kakashi mantuvo por un breve momento el silencio, miro a todas parte y después clavo su ojo en los de Naruto

- no tengo ni idea

- entonces como piensas que vamos a llegar a ese lugar – de pronto una mano toca el hombro de Kakashi, este da media vuelta y queda frente a una hermosa mujer

- tu debes ser.. – al ver el espectacular figura de la chica, Kakashi se puso completamente rojo

- Rangiku Matsumoto – apresuro a decir Sakura -

- que bueno que ya me conocen, si no les molesta yo puedo guiarlos hasta el cuartel del décimo escuadrón – dijo la ojiazul al tiempo que tomaba a Kakashi de un brazo

- es usted muy amable - Kakashi comenzó a caminar guiado por los pasos de Matsumoto. Naruto observaba el raro comportamiento de su sensei

- Sakura, Sasuke. No creen que Kakashi se esta comportando un poco raro – la pelirosa y el pelinegro, miraron por un momento a Kakashi

- es verdad – respondió la pelirosa, mientras que Sasuke solamente guardaba silencio.

Finalmente la 5 personas habían llegado a su destino, Matsumoto se despego del brazo de Kakashi que parecía haber vuelto en si,

Bueno que esperan síganme – dijo la teniente , los 4 la siguieron hasta donde se encontraba una puerta

Capitán Hitsugaya – ya estoy de vuelta y traigo al equipo de Kakashi conmigo-

Bien, puedes entrar – dijo una voz desde detrás de la puerta. Matsumoto abrió la puerta y se encontró con su Capitán sentado en un escritorio firmando una gran pila de papeles, al ver a los cuatro ninjas Hitsugaya dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y fue a estrecharle la mano a Kakashi – bienvenido a la décima división Hatake Kakashi

Le agradezco a usted por habernos aceptado

¿Supongo que tendrán hambre? – pregunto el peliblanco – los 4 se miraron unos a los otros, pero ninguno dijo nada por que el ruido del estomago de Naruto lo había dicho todo

síganme – el capitán Hitsugaya los guío hasta donde se encontraba un enorme comedor, sobre la mesa había una infinidad de exquisitos platillos, Naruto no espero y antes de que Hitsugaya pudiera decir algo el rubio ninja ya había devorado el primer platillo , Hitsugaya y Matsumoto quedaron con unas enormes gotas en sus cabezas al ver la velocidad con la que Naruto devoraba los platillos

bien una vez que terminen , Matsumoto les guiara a sus respectivas habitaciones- y dicho esto Hitsugaya salio del comedor y volvió a su escritorio

ya estoy satisfecho – dijo el rubio ninja quien tenia ambas manos sobre su barriga

yo también – dijo la pelirosa – en ese momento Matsumoto abrió la puerta del comedor

veo que ya terminasteis de comer y ahora los llevare hacia sus respectivas habitaciones – el equipo de Kakashi siguió a Matsumoto quien los condujo a su respectivas habitaciones.

Naruto finalmente había llegado a la suya, se encontraba bastante cansado y la abundante comida le provocaba bastante sueño, el rubio se lanzo sobre la cama, al momento de que su cabeza tocara la almohada, Naruto se quedo profundamente dormido.


	3. un dia en el Seireitei

Bueno aquí vengo con otro capitulo de este disparatado fic, espero que sea de su agrado y que dejen buenos reviews

**Un día en el Seireitei: **

**La pequeña aventura de Naruto, Sasuke Y Ero-Senin**

Un estruendoso ruido había despertado a Naruto – que sucede aquí, déjenme dormir- Naruto se tapo entero intentando huir de aquellos ensordecedores ruidos de la mañana pero alguien lo destapo completamente, el rubio giro la cabeza y pudo distinguir a un hombre alto de cabello blanco siempre llevando a sus espalda unos rollos de pergamino

Ero-Senin – dijo Naruto quien ya empezaba a despertarse

por fin despiertas, levántate y baja a tomar algo de desayuno. Hoy me acompañaras en una pequeña misión – dijo el Sannin quien tiraba a Naruto de la cama.

Naruto bajo al comedor y vio en el a Sasuke, Naruto camino hacía la mesa y sentó frente al Uchiha

que tal Sasuke –saludo Naruto al tiempo que este alcanzaba unas tostadas y las untaba en mantequilla

hola - respondió el Uchiha fríamente e intento mirar hacia otra parte

¿Sakura-Chan todavía sigue durmiendo?- pregunto el rubio ninja

salio esta mañana temprano con Matsumoto, según tengo entendido Matsumoto la llevaría a recorrer todo el Seireitei y después dijo que irían a la sociedad de mujeres

¿y el capitán Hitsugaya?

Se ha ido a una reunión con los otro capitanes al parecer es para ver el asunto del torneo – en ese momento Jiraiya entra al comedor – ¿Naruto ya estas listo?- preguntaba el Sannin – ya termine – dijo este levantándose de la mesa

Bien pues entonces en marcha – dijo el Sannin al tiempo que abría la puerta, pero justo antes de salir Jiraiya se detuvo en seco, llamo a Naruto y entre los dos mantuvieron una breve conversación secreta, luego de eso ambos se dieron vuelta y miraron a Sasuke con cara maliciosa, al ver eso ojos Sasuke intento desviar la mirada

¿Sasuke quieres venir con nosotros? – pregunto el rubio ninja con una mirada maliciosa en sus ojos

no me interesa ir – respondió el moreno

entonces no quieres venir con nosotros a buscar información, tal vez aquí puedas encontrar algo útil que te ayude con tu venganza – le dijo Naruto pero sin mirar los ojos de Sasuke. El Uchiha quedo pensante por un momento, luego se levanto y fue hacia la puerta antes de salir miro hacia atrás – esta bien, puede que en este lugar encuentre algo interesante – dijo el moreno, saliendo de la habitación, Naruto y Jiraiya sonrieron de manera maliciosa y siguieron al Uchiha.

Ero-Senin ¿a donde nos dirigimos?- pregunto el rubio ninja, Jiraiya miro hacia atrás donde lo seguía Sasuke y luego respondió – primero iremos al centro de investigación, creo que ese es un buen lugar para poder empezar a investigar y de seguro que encontraremos mucha información sobre las técnicas secretas de los shinigamis - los 3 ninjas siguieron su camino y llegaron a un enorme edificio de forma circular, en la entrada un joven Shinigami de cabello castaño y ojos del mismo color estaba en la entrada , Jiraiya se detuvo enfrente de el y le mostró algo que parecía una credencial el joven Shinigami dejo entrar a los 3 ninjas

Bien ya que estamos aquí, buscaremos alguna información que nos diga como salir de aquí… muy bien, en marcha – ordeno el Sannin y los tres ninjas comenzaron a buscar en información. Cuando Sasuke se había alejado lo suficiente, Naruto fue a hablar con el Sannin

Ero-Senin, ¿me puedes decir por que estamos en un lugar como este? – preguntaba el rubio ninja – conociéndote a ti pensé que iríamos a un sitio mas "intersante" – menciono Naruto mientras observaba por todas partes

Eso ya lo se – respondió el Sannin- solo estoy aquí para hacer algo de tiempo

Al cabo de un par de horas los tres ninjas habían salido del centro de investigación, Jiraiya se detuvo delante de ellos y miro con cara maliciosa a los dos Genin.

bien, bien es ahora cuando comienza la verdadera diversión – Naruto comprendió inmediatamente lo que intentaba decir Jiraiya en ese momento a ambos se les noto la complicidad , Sasuke al percatarse intento escapar de allí pero el Sannin no se lo permitió

Sasuke, ¿no me digas que intentabas escapar de aquí? o ¿si? – pregunto el Sannin que sujetaba a Sasuke de los hombros, Sasuke se voltio y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos maliciosos de Ero-Senin , Sasuke intento buscar ayuda en Naruto, pero al verle los ojos vio que este tenia la misma mirada de Ero-Senin, Sasuke agacho la cabeza en señal de derrota

¡bien, síganme! – exclamo el Sannin, los dos Genin siguieron al Sannin saltando de pared en pared y de techo en techo, finalmente Jiraiya se detuvo – por fin hemos llegado- dijo el Sannin apuntando hacia una gran edificación que decía, baños termales pero el dedo de Ero-Senin apuntaba hacia el baño de mujeres, poco a poco los ninjas se fueron acercando hasta que quedaron a una distancia en la cual no podían ser descubiertos, fue entonces cuando a Jiraiya se le ocurrió lo que parecía ser una brillante idea

que tal si, jugamos un rato mientras esperamos que las chicas lleguen ( Jiraiya llego a los baños termales 15 minutos antes de que abrieran)

¿y que es lo que haremos Ero-Senin?

mataremos el tiempo jugando una partida de Póquer – decía el Sannin al tiempo que sacaba de entre sus ropas una baraja de naipes, el que pierda tendrá que entrar al baño de las chicas mientras estas se estén bañando y no ser descubierto hasta que el baño quede completamente vació – la propuesta de Jiraiya hizo que Naruto y Sasuke lo pensaran mas de 2 veces. Si perdían tendría que entrar con las mujeres y si los descubrían significaría el fin de sus vidas. Jiraiya comenzó a barajar las cartas y repartió 5 cartas a cada uno incluyéndose, los 3 miraron sus cartas y pensaron su jugada por un breve lapso de tiempo , Sasuke fue el primero en pedir cambio, tiro 3 cartas de su mano y tomo otras 3 del mazo , luego lo siguió Naruto cambiando la misma cantidad de cartas que Sasuke y por ultimo Ero-Senin pero a diferencia de los otros dos Ero-Senin solamente cambio una carta. Los 3 se miraron mutuamente hasta que Jiraiya rompió el silencio

bien, veamos que es lo que tenemos – Jiraiya fue el primero en bajarse su mano estaba compuesta por 3 ases y un par de Káiser, Sasuke mostró su mano la cual contenía un trío de Quinas y un par de As , hasta ese momento Jiraiya iba ganando la partida y Sasuke dependía de lo que tirara Naruto, si Naruto tiraba una mano mayor que el Sasuke perdería la partida y tendría que entrar al baño de mujeres - ( maldición si Naruto saca una mano mas alta que la mía perderé) – Naruto observo primero a Jiraiya y luego Sasuke mostrándole a este una sonrisa malévola – Sasuke... será mejor que pienses en una forma de entrar al baño de las chicas – Naruto mostró sus cartas y cuando Sasuke las vio se quedo completamente blanco, la mano de Naruto era una escala real

bien, bien creo que Naruto nos a vencido a los 2 – decía Ero-Senin al tiempo que daba unos suaves golpes a la espalda de Naruto – y ahora – Ero-Senin y Naruto miraron a Sasuke con miradas maliciosas – Jiraiya saco una revista porno de entre sus ropas y se la paso a Sasuke – tienes 5 minutos para memorizar el cuerpo de una mujer – Sasuke abrió la revista y empezó a hojearla hoja por hoja al terminar le paso le devolvió la revista a Jiraiya con la cabeza gacha

Naruto ahora muéstrale lo que tiene que hacer

A la orden , Sasuke intenta hacer esto – Naruto concentro una pequeña cantidad de Chacra – **Sexy no Jutsu** – Naruto se convirtió en una rubia Sexy

Woo!! Naruto ¡excelente, excelente! Ese Jutsu me encanta

Bien- Sasuke ahora intenta hacer lo mismo que Naruto –

( como diablos termine en esto ) Sasuke concentro una pequeña cantidad de Chacra y luego se concentro en la forma del cuerpo femenino

**Sexy no Jutsu – **Sasuke se convirtió en una bella mujer de cabello negro

Woo, muy bien hecho Sasuke, en verdad tienes talento para esto , no lo crees así Naruto

Si – respondió el rubio que ya había regresado a la normalidad

Muy bien, ahora ponte esto – Jiraiya le entrego a Sasuke una ropa de Shinigami (( no me acuerdo como se llama la vestimenta u.u))

nosotros te estaremos vigilando y mantente alejado de Tsunade si ella te descubre eres hombre muerto

tendré cuidado con eso – Sasuke bajo del árbol y siguió a un grupo de mujeres Shinigamis que se dirigían hacia los baños

al llegar ahí la administradora los saludo cordialmente – Buenas días señoritas – saludo la administradora alegremente

por favor necesito que registren su nombre acá – la administradora puso un cuaderno sobre el mesón y una a una las shinigamis pasaron a escribir su nombre en el cuaderno

( demonios , no había pensado en el nombre , debo pensar uno rápidamente sino pueden que me descubran)

ahí tiene – dijo una de las shinigamis

gracias querida, pueden pasar por ahí – dijo la administradora señalando un pasillo que estaba a su derecha. las shinigamis se fueron por el camino indicado al tiempo que Sasuke lentamente se acercaba al mesón.

Buenos días – saludo Sasuke con una voz muy suave lo que demostraba que su transformación era perfecta

Señorita si fuera tan amable , podría poner su nombre aquí – dijo la administradora mostrando el cuaderno a la " Shinigami" – Sasuke se acerco a el y escribió un falso nombre en el y lo entrego a la administradora

Uchiba Sakue, ¿jamás había oído hablar de ese nombre?

Es que soy nueva aquí – dijo mientras sonreía- acabo de graduarme de la academia de Shinigamis – dijo el Uchiha alegremente –

Ya entiendo…pues mira, por ese pasillo encontraras el vestidor de mujeres – dijo la administradora señalando un pasillo a su derecha

Muchas gracias señora – el Uchiha dio una reverencia y se fue por donde le habían indicado, al llegar a la puerta, Sasuke la deslizo cuidadosamente, dio un pequeño vistazo y vio a las tres Shinigamis de hace un momento, las 3 estaban completamente desnudas. Sasuke al ver esto tuvo que cerrar la puerta inmediatamente por que estaba apunto de sufrir una hemorragia nasal

( pero que demonios estoy haciendo , se supone que ahora yo también soy mujer, debo de tranquilizarme si hago algún gesto sospechoso pueden descubrirme) – se dijo así mismo el Uchiha. Sasuke respiro hondo se tranquilizo un poco y finalmente entro al lugar. Al entrar Sasuke vio que las Shinigamis ya se habían marchado, Sasuke se alisto rápidamente y fue hacia los baños termales. Al entrar vio de nuevo a las 3 chicas – ( tranquilo, tranquilo ) – Sasuke entro al agua con lo cual pudo relajarse por un momento

(malditos Jiraiya y Naruto, me vengare de esto ) -.

Naruto mira, las chicas ya están llegando – dijo el Sannin apuntando hacia un grupo de mujeres

¡Es cierto! – exclamo Naruto

Sasuke ya debería de estar en las aguas termales - decía seriamente el Sannin

es verdad pero…

Naruto sígueme busquemos un lugar donde podamos ver este espectáculo

¡Si! - los 2 salieron de aquel solitario árbol y comenzaron a buscar un lugar donde no fueran descubiertos.

y díganme, ¿que les pareció el seireitei?- pregunto Matsumoto a un grupo de Kunoichis

es muy bonito – dijo una chica de cabello corto y oscuro

a decir verdad nunca pensé que fuera tan grande, tu también habías dicho lo mismo Ino- decía Sakura

muy bien chicas, finalmente llegamos a las aguas termales del Seireitei, las mejores aguas de la sociedad de almas

las 4 entraron al lugar y en su interior se encontraron con Ten-Ten , Temari, Kurenai, Rukia, Inoue, Nemu, Nanao y Yachiru

así que ustedes también vinieron- dijo Ten-Ten

buenas días, por favor si fueran tan amables podrían colocar su nombre aquí- dijo la administradora al grupo de chicas que estaba en el lugar.

Sasuke se había relajado tanto de que casi se le había olvidado en que lugar se encontraba

Demonios, no debo relajarme ahora ellas llegaran acá en cualquier momento – Sasuke guarda un poco de silencio y escucha unos murmullos que vienen del pasillo

ya llegaron, será mejor que me comporte los mas natural posible – la puerta del lugar se deslizo suavemente y una a una las chicas fueron entrando, todas entraban cubiertas únicamente con una toalla.

Ero-Senin- mira las chicas ya están ahí

Excelente, excelente con esto podré recabar toneladas de información- Jiraiya miraba con su telescopio a las shinigamis y Naruto observaba a las Shinobis (( se nota que Naruto es un digno discípulo de Jiraiya xD)), ambos tanto maestro como discípulo estaban embobados.

Las chicas conversaban todas alegremente hasta que Rukia se dio cuenta de que en ese lugar había alguien que nunca había visto.

oigan, alguien de ustedes conoce a esa Shinigami que esta allí- dijo Rukia señalando a Sasuke

Jamás en mi vida la había visto

Ni yo tampoco

Me pregunto quien será

Que tal si vamos a hablar con ella – propuso Rukia, con los que las demás estuvieron de acuerdo

Sasuke estaba tan relajado que no se había dado cuenta que todas las chicas estaban a su alrededor

Hola, dime ¿eres nueva por aquí? – pregunto Rangiku, al escuchar su voz Sasuke había vuelto en si

Si , soy nueva aquí, acabo de graduarme de la academia – dijo Sasuke

Y dime cual es tu nombre

Uchiba Sakue , mucho gusto en conocerlas

No, no el gusto es mío, Yo soy Rangiku Matsumoto teniente del décimo escuadrón y ellas son – Matsumoto fue presentando a cada una de ellas.

Naruto y Ero-Senin seguían disfrutando de su vista panorámica hasta que Ero-Senin cayó en la cuenta de que Tsunade no estaba con ellas

Naruto , no veo a Tsunade por ninguna parte – dijo Jiraiya con una voz de preocupación

Ero-Senin crees que esto pueda ponerse peligroso

Por supuesto que me preocupa si Tsunade no esta con… espera un momento alguien esta entrando – la puerta del baño se deslizaba y entraban 3 chicas en el

Hey capitana Soi Fong , Yoruichi-San , capitana Unohana estamos aquí – dijo Matsumoto haciéndole señas para que las viera.

Naruto, Tsunade no esta con ellas

Me pregunto donde estará – Naruto volteo su cabeza y encontró lo que mas temía

Naruto acompáñame nos acercaremos mas – Jiraiya vio la cara de horror que tenia Naruto y pregunto que era lo que le pasaba - Naruto que es lo que te sucede- Naruto estaba paralizado de miedo y su dedo apuntaba hacia arriba , Jiraiya levanto la vista y comprendió el terror que sentía Naruto en ese momento

Tsu… su… Tsunade! – Tsunade se encontraba en el mismo árbol en el que estaban ellos tenia la mano empuñada y una mirada llena de furia

Jiraiya ¿que significa esto? – pregunto Tsunade, Jiraiya se quedo sin palabras

De que hablas, no estábamos haciendo nada malo. no es así Naruto?

si – Naruto seguía paralizado de miedo – Tsunade bajo hasta la rama en la que estaban ellos y le quito a Jiraiya su pequeño telescopio, Tsunade dio un vistazo con el y vio lo mismo que estaban viendo Jiraiya y su discípulo, Tsunade dejo caer el Telescopio

Jiraiya… ERES UN MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!- Tsunade apretó el puño y golpeo al Sannin con toda su fuerza, Jiraiya cayo del árbol lo cual provoco un sonoro estruendo - y tu también Naruto! – Tsunade golpeo a Naruto el cual también cayó provocando un ruido sordo.

Las chicas al escuchar la voz de Tsunade, el ruido de los golpes supusieron que algo malo estaba pasando. Tsunade bajo del árbol y tomo a Jiraiya del cuello

Se que Sasuke estaba con ustedes, ahora dime donde se encuentra

( maldición no puedo delatar a Sasuke si ella se entera de que Sasuke esta con las chicas estoy seguro de que lo matara) lo siento pero eso no puedo decirlo – Jiraiya desapareció en una nube de humo y en su lugar dejo un muñeco que se parecía a el

Kawarimi no Jutsu – susurro Tsunade que también se había dado cuenta de que Naruto también había escapado – Naruto también escapo –

Naruto ve y avísale a Sasuke yo por mientras distraeré a Tsunade

Ok – Naruto corrió hacia donde estaba el baño de chicas salto unos cuantos edificio y se paro en el borde del muro varias shinigamis quedaron de piedra cuando vieron al rubio ninja , Naruto busco a Sasuke ignorando los gritos de las otras shinigamis y esquivando todas las cosas que le lanzaban

Ahí esta - Naruto corrió por el borde hasta quedar en el mismo lugar hasta quedar detrás de Sasuke y las chicas

Sasuke, tienes que salir de ahí – Sasuke se levanto de golpe y se volteo hacia donde estaba Naruto

Naruto si serás idiota como se te ocurre llamarme en un lugar como este- dijo Sasuke poniéndose rápidamente de pie, al escuchar eso Sakura se coloco de pie y le dio a Sasuke un terrible golpe en el rostro, Sasuke salio disparado y se estrello contra la pared lo cual hizo que perdiera la concentración en el Henge no Jutsu , las chicas quedaron de piedra cuando vieron a Sasuke frente a ellas y recordaron en que parte estaba Sasuke hace un momento

Sasuke jamás pensé que fueras un pervertido

Sasuke-kun nunca pensé esto de ti

Sasuke como pudiste hacernos estos – todas las Genin estaban furiosas con el Uchiha y lo único que querían en ese momento era matarlo

Esperen un momento chicas – interrumpió Matsumoto- ustedes son nuestras invitadas, nosotros nos encargaremos de ese pervertido

Así que ustedes solamente disfruten de este baño – dijo Rukia

Sasuke creo que estas en problemas , bueno yo me iré de aquí , tu eres un Uchiha así que sabrás como arreglártelas por ti mismo – le dijo Naruto al Uchiha levantando la mano en señal de despedida

Naruto espera, como te atreves a dejarme aquí!, maldición! esto también es tu responsabilidad, tu y ese maldito Jiraiya tienen la culpa de todo!

De que hablas si tu fuiste el que perdió la apuesta , bueno nos vemos – Naruto salto se alejo del lugar lo mas que pudo saltando de edificio en edificio y dejando abandonado a Sasuke

espera Naruto no huyas, chicas nosotras iremos tras el – les dijo Sakura a las otras Genin

¿Kurenai-sensei usted también va con nosotras? – pregunto Sakura

no gracias , yo prefiero quedarme aquí

bueno chicas vayamos tras Naruto

siiiiii!- respondieron las Genin a la vez levantando el puño en alto

Hinata que demonios estas esperando, apresúrate! – dijo Ino tirando a Hinata del brazo

Hey espera no huyas – las Genin no se habían dado cuenta de que Sasuke ya se había escapado y las Shinigamis comenzaban a perseguirlo

Detente Uchiha, no huyas! – las shinigamis persiguieron a Sasuke por todo el Seireitei llamando la atención de todas las personas que estaban en el lugar. Por otra parte Naruto traba de esconderse de las Genin

( maldito Naruto el si tiene tiempo para darse un descanso en cambio tengo que correr por mi vida ) – Sasuke siguió corriendo hasta que se encontró con Naruto, quien también comenzó a correr al ver que venían las Shinigamis

Naruto también esta ahí, Soi-Fong y yo nos encargaremos de Naruto ustedes sigan persiguiendo al Uchiha , vamos Soi-Fong

Entendido Yoruichi-sama – Yoruichi y Soi-Fong apuraron el paso y se dedicaron únicamente a perseguir a Naruto

( ahora yo estoy en problemas , quizás esto las distraiga un poco ) – **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – **dijo Naruto haciendo aparecer centenares de clones los cuales comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones , mientras que el verdadero se perdía entre ellos

ahora cual de todos es el verdadero- se pregunto Yoruichi

Soi-Fong no tenemos otra alternativa debemos atacar a cada una de las copias hasta encontrar al verdadero – las dos comenzaron a moverse a una velocidad endiablada golpeando a todos los clones que encontraban a su paso. Por otra parte Matsumoto y las demás habían atrapado al Uchiha y en el Seireitei solamente se escuchaban los gritos de dolor de este

( esos gritos fueron de Sasuke . me pregunto sino lo habrán castrado , si es así siento lastima por el ) – Naruto siguió corriendo hasta que para su mala suerte se encontró con el grupo de Genin y tuvo que cambiar de dirección

Naruto detente ahí! – le dijo Sakura , pero el rubio ninja siguió corriendo hasta que vio algo que lo detuvo de golpe

Finalmente te has dado por vencido – dijo Sakura pero al acercarse un poco mas vio lo que estaba viendo Naruto. En las afueras del edificio de la primera división había un diario mural en cual estaban publicado los nombres de los shinigamis y de los ninjas, Naruto y las chicas supusieron que esa era la lista de los participantes del torneo en ese momento todas se olvidaron la razón por la que estaban persiguiendo a Naruto, el Rubio ninja se acerco un poco mas y pudo ver su nombre escrito de los primeros

Vaya al parecer seré el primero en luchar

el torneo dará comienzo mañana – el comandante Yamamoto había aparecido junto a su Teniente

Comandante Yamamoto ¿quienes son las personas que están detrás suyo? – pregunto Naruto señalando a tres encapuchados

Durante el torneo sabrás quienes son, por mientras descansa lo suficiente y prepárate para mañana por que me temo que no tendrás una lucha fácil –dijo el comandante quien siguió su camino seguido de su teniente y de los 3 hombres misteriosos, Naruto levanto la vista y vio con mas detenimientos como estaban formados los 8 grupos :

**Grupo Diamante:**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Ishida Uryuu**

**Urahara Kisuke**

**Umino Iruka **

**Aburame Shino **

**Hoshigaki Kisame **

**Yasutora Sado **

**Abarai Renji**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Grupo Rubí **

**Haruno Sakura **

**Hyuga Hinata**

**Ichimaru Gin **

**Ayasegawa Yumichika **

**Yamanaka Ino **

**Yuuhi Kurenai **

**Kename Tousen **

**Inoue Orihime **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Grupo Zafiro **

**Uchiha Sasuke **

**Nara Shikamaru **

**Inuzuka Kiba **

**Zaraki Kenpachi **

**Komamura Sajin **

**Kurotsuchi Mayuri**

**Omaeda Marechiyo**

**Anónimo **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Grupo Esmeralda **

**Jiraiya**

**Shihouin Yoruichi **

**Tsunade **

**Matsumoto Rangiku **

**Orochimaru **

**Sosuke Aizen **

**Uchiha Itachi **

**Kotetsu Isane **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Grupo Jade **

**Akimichi Chouji **

**Soi Fong **

**Sarutobi Asuma **

**Unohana Retsu **

**Yakushi Kabuto **

**Ukitake Jushiro **

**Sabaku no Kankuro **

**Kira Izuru **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Grupo Opalo **

**Yamamoto-Genryūsai**

**Sabaku no Gaara **

**Maito Gai **

**Kyoraku Shunsui **

**Sandaime Sarutobi **

**Kuchiki Byakuya **

**Anónimo **

**Hisagi Shuei **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Grupo Granate **

**Kusajishi Yachiru **

**Hatake Kakashi **

**Hyuga Neji **

**Iba Tetsuzaemon**

**Hinamori Momo **

**Rock Lee **

**Kurotsuchi Nemu **

**Kuchiki Rukia **

**Ten-Ten**

**Sasakibe Chojiro **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

**Grupo Amatista **

**Kotsubaki Santaro **

**Kotetsu Kiyone **

**Kurosaki Ichigo **

**Anónimo **

**Madarame Ikkaku **

**Ise Nanao**

**Hitsugaya Toushiro **

**Sabaku no Temari **

**Mitarachi Anko **

Después de que cada una de las chicas vio su nombre en esa lista se marcharon a cada una de las divisiones en las que se hospedaban olvidándose completamente de lo que hacían hace un momento

Naruto si no te apuras te dejare atrás

Esperame Sakura-Chan!! - dijo el Rubio Ninja tratando de alcanzar a la pelirosa – ambos se fueron tranquilamente al lugar donde hospedaban

Sakura-Chan sabes donde habrá ido Sasuke?

no lo se, de seguro que debe de andar por ahí.

Sasuke estaba tumbado producto de la tremenda paliza que le habían proporcionado las Shinigamis

Jiraiya espera a que te encuentre me vengare de esto, tu y tu discípulo lo pagaran caro! - Sasuke finalmente cayo inconsciente pero al poco rato fue encontrado por unos Shinigamis de la 4ta división los cuales le dieron el tratamiento medico indicado y por otra parte Jiraiya seguía huyendo de la enfurecida Tsunade.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Como verán el torneo ya es un hecho, ahora si piensan que este será un fic que trate sobre un torneo y que cada capitulo sea una pelea, están completamente equivocados, por que el torneo es solo la punta del iceberg en este fic y por otra parte no pienso escribir todos las peleas de la primera ronda por que seria demasiado es solo de cuestión de ponerse a pensar, cada uno de los personajes tendría que hacer 7 peleas solamente para finalizar la primera ronda así que imaginen la cantidad de capítulos que saldrían. Es por eso que solamente serán unas cuantas peleas, si quieren leer alguna en particular, solo díganmelo

Bueno, por ultimo quisiera agradecer a las personas que han dejado sus reviews

Sayonara


	4. el revoltoso Ninja y el legandario Quinc

Aquí traigo otro capitulo, el cual da comienzo al torneo… espero que les guste

**El revoltoso Ninja y el legendario Quincy**

Naruto se despertó mas temprano de lo habitual, pues ayer había visto la lista de los participantes al torneo y el iba a ser el primero en pelear aparte de eso, Naruto todavía se preguntaba quienes eran los tres encapuchados que estaban junto al comandante Yamamoto. Naruto se vistió rápidamente, salio de su habitación y fue hacia donde estaba el comedor total ese era el mejor lugar para esperar a sus amigos, al llegar allá deslizo cuidadosamente la puerta y entro, al instante Naruto se dio cuenta de que en ese lugar ya había alguien, un poco mas allá se encontraba el capitán Hitsugaya tomando tranquilamente una taza de té

¡Hola! Hitsugaya-Kun – saludo Naruto alegremente

es capitán Hitsugaya – respondió el joven Shinigami lanzándole una mirada asesina a Naruto, Naruto solamente lo quedo mirando mientras de su cabeza caía una enorme gota, Naruto camino hasta la mesa y se sentó en uno de los lugares

el primer combate es el tuyo, no es así – dijo el capitán Hitsugaya

si , a decir verdad nunca me imagine que seria el primero en pelear

pues solo puedo decirte una cosa… ten cuidado con tu rival es un ser bastante fuerte

te refieres a Ishida-san

si, aun que no sea un Shinigami es alguien al que no puedes subestimar lo mismo dijo para Sado-San e Inoue-San son personas a las cuales no se les puede subestimar – Naruto y Hitsugaya siguieron con su conversación.

Yamamoto-Sama ya esta todo preparado , ahora falta esperar a que lleguen los participantes y el publico – dijo un Shinigami raso

Excelente trabajo, Chojiro-San avísale a los otros capitanes que el torneo comenzara dentro de 3 horas en la Arena de la muerte. Ya le avisaste a Ichigo de esto

Si señor , Kurosaki Ichigo, Yasutora Sado e Ishida Uryuu llegaran acá dentro de 3 horas

Bien , ahora solo falta que avises a los demás capitanes

Si señor – el Teniente Chojiro llamo a unas cuantas mariposas infernales y les dio la orden, de decirles a todos los capitanes que el torneo empezaba dentro de 3 horas en la arena la muerte. Dicho esto las mariposas infernales volaron en distintas direcciones y al cabo de 10 minutos todos los capitanes del seireitei había recibido la información del comandante Yamamoto.

Una Hora después de que Naruto se sentara en el comedor apareció Sasuke con una cara de pocos amigos, Naruto simplemente evito mirarle

(supongo que todavía esta molesto por lo de ayer ) – la puerta volvió a abrirse y entraron Matsumoto , Sakura y Kakashi

Buenos días Naruto – saludo alegremente el ninja copia

Buenos días Kakashi Sensei, Buenos días Sakura-chan

Buenos días Naruto – saludo la pelirosa

( me pregunto si de verdad habrá olvidado todo lo de ayer , por otro lado me pregunto que le habrá pasado a Ero-Senin )

vaya así que Naruto-kun será el primero en pelear un ninja contra un Quincy de seguro que será un combate interesante - decía Matsumoto

después de eso será el turno de Sakura-Chan y después con la pelea de Sasuke, lo cual significa que ustedes tres pelearan hoy – dijo Hitsugaya. Todos siguieron conversando alegremente.

ahí esta la salida, ya falta poco para llegar a la sociedad de almas

Urahara, ¿estas completamente seguro que ese guardián no saldrá hoy?

puedes confiar en mi Kurosaki-kun, Seimichio no aparecerá hoy

entonces que es esa cosa que nos viene siguiendo – Urahara miro hacia atrás y vio una bola gigante los venia persiguiendo - ( me abre equivocado en calcular el día Seimichio no debería aparecer hoy )

¡Corran! - exclamo Urahara , todos comenzaron a correr rápidamente hacia la salida hasta que finalmente salieron del Denzai y llegaron a la sociedad de almas

eso estuvo cerca – decía Ishida

vaya, vaya parece que el ambiente esta muy agitado aquí - decía Urahara viendo a una gran cantidad de Ryokas que iban hacia el Seireitei – Kurosaki-kun, Sado-kun, Ishida-kun será mejor que nosotros también nos apuremos – los cuatros caminaron tranquilamente al lugar donde se realizaría el torneo.

¡Wooo! este lugar es enorme – exclamaba Naruto al ver el gigantesco estadio que tenia frente a sus ojos

es realmente enorme – decía Sakura

NARUTO – gritaba una voz desde lo lejos , Naruto miro hacia atrás y vio que un joven de ropas verdes, cabello negro y cejas muy gruesas se acercaba a ellos

¡Cejas encrespada! – exclamo el rubio ninja

Naruto-kun, me entere de que serás el primero en pelear

Es verdad, creo que seré el primero en pelear

Lo mas seguro es que también seas el primero en perder – dijo Sasuke burlescamente

repite eso Sasuke – dijo el Naruto con la mano empuñada

vamos, vamos será mejor que no se peleen. Naruto, la fuerza de tu juventud será la que te guíe a la victoria – decía Lee cuyos ojos parecían dos flamas ardientes

tu eres Naruto ¿no es así? – pregunto un Shinigami que había llegado al lugar donde se encontraba Naruto y los demás

si , soy yo – respondió tranquilamente el ninja

por favor acompáñeme, los participantes de la primera pelea deben entrar por otro lugar

pues, si es así , Sakura-Chan , Sasuke-Kun, Kakashi-Sensei nos veremos dentro de un rato

- esta bien y no te esfuerces demasiado – dijo su Sensei

ni se te ocurra perder , Sasuke y yo esteremos apoyándote- decía la pelirosa

buena suerte – dijo Sasuke. Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke entraron al estadio por donde entra el publico, Naruto siguió al Shinigami y Lee volvió a su grupo.

a solo 15 minutos de que comience el Torneo, la arena de la muerte se encontraba completamente llena , en el estadio habían Shinigamis , Ninjas y los Ryokas de las 10 primeras regiones del Rukongai , también habían cámaras de TV (( si, si ahora los shinigamis andan ultra modernos y hasta tienen su propio canal de TV, Soul Society TV xDD ( SS TV) )) , todo repunta a que este seria un evento único en la historia de la sociedad de almas.

Llegada la hora el comandante Yamamoto salio a la arena de combate con micrófono en mano, se detuvo en el medio, miro a todo el público que había en el lugar y luego hablo.

Shinigamis , Ninjas y Ryokas me complace poder anunciar el inicio de este evento el cual os aseguro que será emocionante, disfruten cada una de las peleas y apoyen a su luchador favorito, bueno sin mas demoras doy por comenzado el primer Torneo del Seireitei entre Shinigamis y Ninjas – dicho estas palabras el publico inundo el lugar con sus aplausos.

Que escandalosos – dijo Ishida quien escuchaba los aplausos desde su camerino

(luchare con todas mis fuerzas, le demostrare a todos los Shinigamis la fuerza del futuro Hokage).

Después de que Yamamoto diera por comenzado el torneo, el hermano menor de Kukaku entraba en la arena de combate

-Es hora de luchar - dijeron Ishida y Naruto al mismo tiempo aunque se encontraban en sitios diferentes- Naruto e Ishida se colocaron en la entrada a la arena de combate.

- Ahora comienza el primer encuentro del torneo entre: Uzumaki Naruto y Uryuu Ishida y ahora que entren los peleadores – dijo Ganju. Naruto e Ishida entraban a la arena por distintas partes hasta que finalmente quedaron frente a frente, Ganju se acerco a ellos y les dijo las reglas del torneo

- bien escuchad ustedes dos. El primero que se rinda, quede inconsciente o muera perderá la pelea y esta permitido todo tipo de armas

. bien y ahora … Comiencen

escúchame a decir verdad no tenia interés de participar en este estupido torneo, pero no puedo permitir a que los Shinigamis piensen mal de los Quincy y es por eso que luchare con todas mis fuerzas Naruto – Ishida formo un arco de energía y comenzó a disparar flecha a Naruto , el rubio ninja las evadía como podía y respondía el ataque usando sus Shurikens

**Hirenkyaku – **murmuro el Quincy , Ishida empezó a moverse bastante rápido esquivando los shurikens y acercándose a Naruto, al llegar a la distancia deseada Ishida disparo una de las flechas la cual Naruto no pudo evadir e hizo que saliera despedido unos cuantos metros

si que es fuerte , pero no me rendiré con eso )

es hora de pelear como un verdadero ninja – Naruto formo un sello con su mano y lego grito **– ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!- **cientos de clones había aparecido en el campo de batalla

así que este es el famoso Kage Bunshin , pues no me quedara mas remedio que destruir todas estas copias

Bien, al ataque – los clones corrían hacia Ishida y uno de ellos le dio un certero golpe en el mentón el cual hizo que el Quincy se elevara por unos centímetros

U – ZU-MA-KI – los clones elevaron al Quincy a base de golpes

**¡Naruto Ren... **– Ishida evade el ataque de Naruto al momento justo y contraataca disparando una de sus flechas y es el ninja quien cae al suelo en lugar del Quincy

(mierda es muy rápido) - Naruto se levanto y vio como el Quincy comenzaba reunir energía para formar una mega flecha - **¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – **otros cientos de clones volvieron a aparecer , todos los clones corrieron a atacar al Quincy , Ishida espera el momento justo y comienza a disparar miles de flechas uno a uno los clones van desapareciendo al destruirlos a todos Ishida se da cuenta de que Naruto no se encuentra ahí

( donde esta ) donde estas – al despejarse el humo que provoca la destrucción de los clones Ishida logra ver un pequeño agujero en el piso

Estoy aquí – Naruto sale sorpresivamente desde la tierra pero el Quincy logra anticipar el ataque y evita el golpe dando un paso atrás cuando de pronto alguien mas sale desde la tierra y golpea al Quincy desde el costado lanzándolo varios metros

( no me esperaba un ataque como ese )

¡Bien, el siguiente ataque será el que ponga fin a esta pelea, **¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – **dijo el ninja pero a diferencia de antes esta vez Naruto solamente formo 4 clones

hmm Kage Bunshin no Jutsu es que acaso no sabes hacer otra cosa - Ishida tensa su arco y comienza a reunir una gran cantidad de espiritriones.

esta pelea es cada vez mas interesante , ese Quincy es muy bueno… no lo crees así Itachi ya quisiera que llegara mi turno para enfrentarme a el y también a ese tipo del 6to escuadrón - decía Kisame señalando a Renji quien estaba sentado unos metros mas delante de donde se encontraban Kisame e Itachi

es solo una pelea estupida, a decir verdad no creo que haya alguien en este mundo lo suficientemente poderoso como para lograr vencerme como ya he dicho antes la única persona que puede vencerme es un usuario del **Mangekyou** Sharingan

eres muy confiado… Itachi.

Naruto comenzó su ataque atacando con todos sus clones. Ishida comenzó a disparar sus flechas las cuales hicieron que 2 de los 4 clones fueran destruidos en el acto, en el momento en que Ishida va disparar su 3era y 4ta flecha, Naruto utiliza una bomba de humo

(perfecto, tal como lo había planeado ahora solo debo acercarme a el mientras no pueda verme) - cuando finalmente el humo se había desvanecido los clones y el mismo Naruto habían desparecido

eh, ¿en donde esta? – el Quincy miraba a todas direcciones incluyendo el suelo por si salía de debajo de la tierra

Estoy acá – dijo Naruto atacando a Ishida desde lo alto , Ishida logra evadir el golpe y con una de sus flechas golpea a Naruto el cual se trataba de un copia

No es cierto, estoy acá abajo – nuevamente Naruto salio de debajo de la tierra pero lo cual hizo que instintivamente Ishida diera unos cuantos paso hacia atrás evitando el ataque es entonces cuando el verdadero Naruto surge de debajo de la tierra pero no al frente de Ishida sino que atrás de el. Naruto junta ambos dedos índice y los introduce violentamente en el culo del Quincy, en ese momento la cara de Ishida representaba un dolor increíble – esta es el Ninjutsu mas poderoso de Konoha – dijo el Rubio, Naruto concentro una gran cantidad de Chakra - ¡Sufre la técnica mas poderosa de Konoha!...** ¡Senen Goroshi! **(mil años de dolor) – Ishida salio despedido por los aires para finalmente caer al suelo gravemente lastimado

Era lógico que Naruto terminara haciendo una técnica como esa – dijo Kakashi

Kakashi-sensei, ¿acaso ya sabias de que Naruto iba a usar una técnica como esa? – pregunto la pelirosa

Es algo muy fácil Sakura , la única forma de hacerle un daño severo a Ishida-Kun era golpearlo con una ataque a muy corta distancia, uno que el no pudiera evadir

Es increíble que Naruto haya planeado su estrategia en tan poco tiempo, no cabe duda de que poco a poco esta mejorando (y tampoco cabe duda de que yo me estoy quedando atrás).

Ganju se había acercado al moribundo Ishida, lo observo por un momento y luego se acerco a Naruto, tomo su brazo derecho y lo alzo en señal de victoria

Uzumaki Naruto es el ganador - la multitud aplaudía fervientemente –

(finalmente todo salio como yo esperaba) – Naruto se retiro triunfante de la arena de combate mientras que Ishida era sacado en camilla

pobre Ishida , no creo que vaya a recuperarse pronto – decía Ichigo

si, lo mas seguro es que el pobre no pueda sentarse durante una semana – dijo Urahara.

Sakura –Chan viste mi fabuloso triunfo – decía alegremente el rubio ninja

Felicidades Naruto lo has hecho muy bien – dijo la pelirosa

Por supuesto , Sakura-Chan ahora es tu turno no es así

Si

Naruto-Kun felicidades por haber ganado – dijo una chica que se había acercado a ellos

a muchas gracias Hinata – dijo Naruto lo cual provoco que la chica se sonrojase.

Que comience la 2nda pelea – dijo Yamamoto desde su palco

Hinata, es nuestro turno – dijo la pelirosa

Si – ambas Kunoichis caminaron hacia la arena de combate

Buena suerte a ambas – dijo Naruto

Sin duda esta será una pelea interesante – dijo Kakashi.

Ambas Kunoichis habían llegado a la arena de combate y se encontraban frente a frente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

como podrán darse cuenta este capitulo fue mas corto que el anterior , espero poder hacer el próximo un poco mas largo.


	5. Pink and Blue

Por fin aquí les traigo el 4to capitulo de este loco fic, espero que sea de su agrado

**Pink and Blue **

Shiba Ganju estaba al medio de ambas Kunoichis, el publico se encontraba en completo silencio tanto era que por un momento Sakura pensó que el estadio estaba vació y que Hinata no estaba al frente suyo que solamente estaba ella, perdida en un mundo desconocido.

¡Comiencen!- dijo Ganju, lo cual hizo que Sakura saliera de sus pensamientos

(no importa si mi oponente es Hinata…yo luchare con todas mis fuerzas, pero la verdad es que no me gustaría tener que pelear con ella… tal vez si me dejo perder)

(ahora que estoy aquí ya no puedo retroceder, yo misma decide que no huiría a ningún enfrentamiento, yo misma decide que me haría mas fuerte y que no seria una carga para mis amigos…es por eso que debo luchar con todas mis fuerzas)

Ambas Kunoichis lanzaron sus Kunais al mismo tiempo, los cuales se estrellaron entre si, Sakura se acerco a Hinata cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca lanzo un golpe al rostro de Hinata, Hinata logra evadir el golpe por unos cuantos centímetros y contraataca dando a Sakura un certero golpe en la cara.

¿que te parecen? – dijo uno de los espectadores a su compañero

a decir verdad… esa chica es interesante

Sakura seguía lanzando golpes los cuales Hinata evadía fácilmente

Sakura no esta luchando con todas sus fuerzas, mas bien se esta dejando ganar- dijo Kakashi

dejarse ganar, solo por que te da lastima tu oponente es algo patético… es por eso que Sakura sigue siendo débil - el Uchiha finalmente había abierto la boca

pero, Sakura-Chan esta haciendo lo que pude - dijo el rubio ninja

Naruto es que acaso no lo vez , Sakura esta lanzando golpes a lo torpe y se deja golpear hasta con los golpes mas fáciles de evadir - ante esas palabra Naruto simplemente quedo en silencio

(que es lo que pretendes…Sakura)

Sakura seguía atacando con fieros puñetazos, pero Hinata seguía evadiéndolos

(¿Sakura-San no esta luchando con todas sus fuerzas?, espero que solo sea mi imaginación) – Hinata comenzó a concentrar su Chackra –(si el siguiente golpe no lo evade significa que Sakura no esta luchando enserio)

**¡Byakugan! **– Hinata finalmente había utilizado la técnica de su clan y tomaba una posición similar a la de Neji

(lo que mas temía)

(vamos… que sucede Sakura, por que no atacas)

Sakura-San , crees que todavía no me he dado cuenta

¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Sakura

Sakura…desde el comienzo de la pelea no has estado luchando enserio, Sakura si vas a dejarme ganar mejor ríndete, no necesito que sientas lastima por mi – Sakura había quedado estática ante las palabras de Hinata

tienes razón Hinata, admito que no he estado luchando con todas mis fuerzas, pero he sido una verdadera estupida al hacer eso. Es por eso que a partir de ahora luchare con todas mis fuerzas – Sakura se coloco en posición de combate y comenzó a concentrar Chackra en sus manos

(veo que por fin, no me vez como a alguien débil… muchas gracias Sakura) – Sakura comienza el ataque dando un potente golpe hacia la cara, pero Hinata logra bloquearlo en el ultimo momento – (eso estuvo cerca, no mentía cuando dijo que iba enserio)- Sakura sorprende a Hinata con la guardia baja y le da un brutal golpe en el abdomen, la fuerza del golpe hace que Hinata se tambalee y escupa algo de Sangre.

Esa chica también es muy fuerte – dijo uno de los shinigamis presente

Lo único que posee es fuerza bruta, no creo que nos sirva de mucho… en mi opinión es mucho mas interesante la chica de los ojos blancos

Si tu lo dices

Sakura seguía lanzando golpes a diestra y siniestra, y Hinata apenas lograba esquivarlo

Sakura-Chan es muy fuerte… Kakashi-Sensei ¿Crees que ella pueda ganar?- pregunto Naruto

Su rival es alguien del Clan Hyuga, si Hinata usa el Juuken…Sakura estará perdida

(si Sakura sigue así no podré atacar)

(debo impedir a toda costa que use el Juuken).

Tsunade esa alumna tuya es muy fuerte – dijo Yoruichi

Eso es solo una pequeña parte de lo que puede hacer

Enserio, tal vez algún día la entrene

(Finalmente bajo la guardia)- Hinata concentro Chakra en su mano derecha. Sakura seguía lanzando puñetazos, los cuales Hinata evadía al tiempo que se acercaba a ella paso a paso

(ahora es cuando) – dijo Hinata al ver que la pelirosa había bajado la guardia – (esta es mi oportunidad si no lo hago ahora) - **¡Juuken! – **Hinata da un certero golpe al abdomen de Sakura, en ese momento el estadio quedo en completo silencio, la vista de la pelirosa comenzaba a nublarse – (demonios, prometí que lucharía con todas mis fuerzas… aun no, aun no puedo caer, debo pensar en algo…debo cerrarle los ojos aun que sea por un momento…!eso es¡ - ante la asombro de todo el publico Sakura logra mantenerse en pie

Imposible, el Juuken de Hinata-sama fue perfecto, ¿como es posible que Sakura siga en pie?

Sakura-san no se rendirá con eso, estoy seguro de que esta dando todo en esa lucha – dijo lee en respuesta a las palabras de su compañero.

(no esperaba usar esto pero al parecer no me queda otra)- Sakura comienza a formar varios sellos con sus manos -** ¡Doton, Doryuu Taiga!- **Sakura transformo la zona de combate en un potente río de lodo el cual arrastro a Hinata varios metros.

¿Desde cuando Sakura aprendió ese Jutsu? – se preguntaba un sorprendido Kakashi, todos los espectadores estaban sorprendido excepto Tsunade

parece que hice bien al enseñarle ese Jutsu- decía Tsunade

(condenada frentuda, no dejare que te me adelantes)

las mujeres son problemáticas – dijo Shikamaru mientras observaba la cara de envidia que tenia su compañera.

El efecto del Jutsu de tierra había desaparecido, Hinata se levanto rápidamente pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta de algo… Sakura había desaparecido. De pronto Hinata siente algo frió en el cuello

esta pelea ya se termino, ríndete Hinata

Sakura es muy lista, supo como aprovechar el punto ciego del Byakugan y ahora intenta terminar esta pelea de la forma menos dolorosa posible – dijo Tsunade al ver la gran estrategia de su alumna.

Que esperas Hinata , ríndete de una vez – Sakura seguía sosteniendo el Kunai muy cerca del cuello de Hinata

Sakura-san, ¿acaso crees que no se de mis puntos débiles?, tal vez tu eres la que debería vigilar su espalda – de pronto Hinata desapareció de la vista de Sakura y de forma casi instantánea apareció detrás de Sakura y le puso su Kunai en el cuello. Sin que Hinata se percatara Sakura dejo caer una bomba de humo, la pelirosa aprovecho la ocasión y se alejo de la Hyuga.

Que problemático estoy seguro que ninguna de las dos va a ceder - Shikamaru se levanto y se fue a caminar un rato por allí

¿Donde vas Shikamaru? – le pregunto Asuma

solo voy a dar una vuelta

esta bien , pero no demores demasiado recuerda que tu eres el siguiente, estoy seguro que esta pelea esta llegando a su fin

(menudo problema, después que termine esa pelea será mi turno y para colmo mi oponente es ese Uchiha, hubiera sido mejor que no hubiera participado)

el siguiente en pelear es el Uchiha – dijo una extraña voz que parecía la voz de un científico loco

así es, pero su rival no es tan fuerte así que no creo que demuestre todo su poder – dijo otra voz como de serpientes

(que significa esto , el capitán Kurotsuchi y Orochimaru, me pregunto de que estarán hablando)

que me dices… Orochimaru, si me dejas al Uchiha para estudiar el Sharingan, después yo mismo los podría crear – decía el capitán Kurotsuchi

hablas enserio

por supuesto, a decir verdad no me interesa lo que quieres hacer con el Uchiha, pero si obtienes tu propio Sharingan ya no necesitaras su cuerpo

si todo lo que dices es cierto, dentro de poco podré vencer a Itachi

(esto no se ve nada bien)

será mejor que yo sea el primero que luche contra el

has lo que quieras Mayuri , pero si intentas engañarme te saldrá muy caro

Orochimaru , te aseguro que en menos tiempo del que te imagina serás un portador mas del Sharingan y en cambio yo obtendré toda la información del clan Uchiha, será mejor que vuelva al estadio, pero antes

(eh? A desaparecido)

debemos silenciar a las ratas

(demonios ) – Shikamaru voltea rápidamente y se encuentra cara a cara con el capitán Kurotsuchi, el cual le clava a Shikamaru una aguja envenenada, Shikamaru no alcanza a reaccionar y cae

¡Nemu!

Que desea , Mayuri-sama

llevate a este sujeto a un lugar en que nadie lo encuentre, estoy seguro de que pronto morirá

como usted diga Mayuri-sama – Nemu tomo al inconsciente Shikamaru y se lo llevo a un lugar desconocido.

A ambas Kunoichis ya casi no le quedaban fuerzas, Hinata ya había recibido varios de los terribles golpes de Sakura y en cambio Sakura había recibido otro Juuken por parte de Hinata , lo cual hacia que Sakura comenzara a sangrar por la boca producto de las múltiples heridas internas

- creo que esto ya esta llegando a su fin, Hinata debe tener varios huesos rotos y en cambio Sakura debe de tener sus órganos internos seriamente lastimado

- Kakashi-sensei, ¿quien crees que va a ganar?- pregunto Naruto

- en un principio pensé que la que ganaría seria Hinata, pero ahora la pelea se ha vuelto completamente impredecible, creo que todos los que están presentes aquí sobre todo los ninjas de Konoha hemos subestimado a Sakura, pero ahora a demostrado que es capaz de enfrentarse a cualquiera, lo mismo pasa con Hinata a pesar de ser del clan Hyuga nuca fue muy buena en las pelea, pero ahora se podría decir que esta cada vez mas cerca de alcanzar el nivel de Neji, ambas son muy fuertes quizás en un futuro ellas sean las Kunoichis mas fuertes de Konoha.

- (ya casi no me queda Chakra y tengo los órganos seriamente dañados, el ultimo golpe quede será el ultimo)

- (he llegado a mi limite y no creo que pueda seguir, tengo varios huesos rotos y ya casi no me queda Chakra… Sakura-san es muy fuerte me alegro de que haya luchado conmigo con todas sus fuerzas)

Sakura comenzó a correr hacia donde Hinata dispuesta a dar el ultimo golpe y Hinata hacia lo mismo, ambas Kunoichis saltaron era seguro de que el final sería un combate aéreo, las dos reunieron todo lo que le quedaba de Chakra en su puño derecho y ante la mirada de todos ambas Kunoichis se golpearon entre si al mismo tiempo. Sakura había golpeado a Hinata en la mandíbula y en cambio Hinata había golpeado a Sakura en el tórax, ambas Kunoichis cayeron desde lo alto

ambas han participantes han caído, la primera que se levante y alze la mano a la cuenta de 10 será la ganadora- decía Ganju

1,2,3,4,5 –mientras Ganju contaba Sakura y Hinata se ponían de pie al mismo tiempo ambas Kunoichis se encontraban frente a frente

felicidades Hinata, esta pelea la ganas tu – y antes los ojos de todos Sakura vuelve a caer

8 – Ganju seguía con la cuenta , Hinata de forma casi inconsciente comenzó a levantar su mano

9- justo en ese momento Hinata alzó completamente la mano

¡la ganadora es Hinata! – dijo finalmente Ganju , después de eso Hinata cayo al suelo inconsciente

¡Sakura-Chan, ¡Hinata, - Naruto salto a la arena y fue hacia donde se encontraba las Kunoichis, los mismo hicieron Kakashi, Sasuke, Kurenai, Tsunade, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Lee y Neji

Hinata, felicidades diste una gran pelea y también a ti Sakura-Chan

Quien iba a pensar que esta pelea terminaría así – dijo Kiba

sus flamas de la juventud ardieron hasta el final, eso es el verdadero espíritu de un ninja – decía Lee cuyos ojos parecían dos flamas

(Hinata-Sama, finalmente a demostrado que si merece ser la Heredera del Soske)

déjenme que yo me encargué de ambas – dijo la capitana Unohana quien también se encontraba con ellos, Unohana desenvaino su Zampakutoh la cual inmediatamente se transformo en un gigantesco monstruo con forma de Mantaraya

Minazuki introduce a esa dos dentro de tu estomago

La bestia abrió sus gigantescas fauces y ante la mirada de todos los que estaban ahí Minazuki se trago a Sakura y a Hinata

Ahora que ambas están dentro del estomago de Minazuki, sus heridas sanaran mas rápido, de momento lo mejor será que me las lleve a los cuarteles de la 4ta división – Minazuki alzo el vuelo llevándose consigo a ambas Kunoichis

daremos un descanso de 30 minutos antes de seguir con la ultima pelea del día – dijo Yamamoto

y ahora donde se habrá metido Shikamaru , le dije que no fuera demasiado lejos , de seguro que se debe de haber quedado dormido en alguna parte – decía Asuma

Asuma-sensei no te preocupes estoy seguro de que Shikamaru volverá a tiempo

Tienes razón Chouji, creo que me he preocupado mas de la cuenta

Todos volvieron al lugar en donde estaban y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los 30 minutos habían pasado

que los siguientes en pelear pasen a la arena - decía Ganju, Sasuke salto a la arena y tranquilamente espero a que llegara su rival

¿Shikamaru todavía no ha llegado? – preguntaba un preocupado Asuma

Asuma-sensei espera un poco mas estoy seguro de que Shikamaru llegara pronto- dijo Chouji, al cabo de 10 minutos Shikamaru no aparecía y sus amigos comenzaban a preocuparse

Shikamaru aun no aparece, ¿que es lo que le habrá sucedido?- se preguntaba Naruto.

Asuma-sensei iré a buscar a Shikamaru – dijo Chouji

Esta bien- Chouji salio en busca de su amigo

Como el participante Nara Shikamaru aun no aparece uno de los participantes del grupo Zafiro a decidido pelear en lugar de Shikamaru- dijo Yamamoto

(Shikamaru no peleara , me pregunto que le habrá pasado)

Kakashi Sensei , mira eso – las palabras de Naruto hicieron que el ninja copia saliera de sus pensamientos

Ahora el rival de Sasuke es el capitán Kurotsuchi – al oír las palabras de Naruto Kakashi inmediatamente dirigió su vista hacia la arena y tal como lo había dicho Naruto Sasuke enfrentaría a un capitán.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

espero que les haya gustado y dejen buenos reviews

bye bye


	6. La obsesion de Mayuri

**Bueno, Bueno despues de estar un tiempo sin escribir he vuelto para continuar con esta loca historia, que seguire escribiendo hasta su ultimo capitulo y no importa cuanto me demore , les recuerdo que los peronajes de Bleach y Naruto no me pertenecen u.u, son propiedad de los señores Tite y Kishimoto. **

**La obsesión de Mayuri, obten el Sharingan a toda costa**

El capitán Kurotsuchi entraba tranquilamente en la arena de combate, Sasuke mantenía una mirada serena sin mostrar mayor preocupación.

no esperaba tener que enfrentar al pequeño Uchiha tan pronto

al parecer seré el primer ninja que se enfrente a un capitán y el primero en vencerlo

parece que estas muy confiado en lo que dices, pero te diré una cosa - Mayuri miro al Uchiha fijamente a los ojos como si quisiera entrar en el y destruirlo desde adentro – en esta pelea estoy dispuesto a matarte – dijo Mayuri con una voz muy baja la cual solo Sasuke pudo oír

tus palabras no me asustan, total es como el dicho "perro que ladra no muerde"

parece que tendre que enseñarte un par de modales- digo mayuri al tiempo que desenfundaba su Zampakutoh.

!Comienzen! - el grito de Ganju anunciaba el inicio de la pelea

hare esto rapido asi que no demorare mucho – Sasuke comenzo a hacer rapidamente unos sellos con sus manos terminando en el sello del tigre

**!Katon, Goukakyu no Jutsu!** - grito el shinobi , lanzando una gigantesca bola de fuego

no me subestimes, mocoso – Mayuri abrio la boca y se trajo la bola de fuego- niño acaso creias que me vencerias con eso, has desperdiciado una valiosa oportunidad y ahora preparate por que comienza tu tortura – Mayuri levanto su Zampakutoh poniendola frente a el – Saquea... **Ashizojigizou** – la espada mostro su verdadera forma y utilizando el Shunpo, Mayuri se coloco detras de Sasuke dandole un corte en la espalda , el Shinobi gritaba de dolor mientras la sangre caia atraves de su cuerpo

pense que evadirias ese ataque pero creo que me equivoque o quizas los Uchiha no son la gran cosa - Sasuke se enfurecio al escuchar esas palabras e inmediatamente activo su Sharingan, dispuesto a atacar pero algo hizo que el Uchiha cayera el suelo

(que sucede, no puedo moverme ) - Sasuke intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ponerse de pie

es inutil el veneno de Ashizojigizou ya esta empezando a surtir efecto, pense que esta pelea seria mas larga – Mayuri caminaba hacia el Shinobi listo para darle el golpe final – es una pena Sasuke pero ya no tengo interes en ti lo unico que deseo es el Sharingan asi que te arrancare esos ojos que tienes.

**O – O – O – O**

creo que con esto sera suficiente – Nemu tomo el cuerpo de Shikamaru y lo puso dentro de un hoyo el cual comenzo a tapar , Nemu habia cavado una tumba para Shikamaru

descanza tranquilamente en este lugar – Nemu dejo a Shikamaru llendose hacia el estadio- ( su muerte no pasara desapercibida tarde o temprano sus amigos se daran cuenta de ello ).

**O – O – O – O**

SASUKE APARTATE DE AHI - gritaba Naruto desde las gradas -

esto se ve mal, Kurotsuchi le arrancara los ojos – dijo Kakashi en un tono que demostraba su preocupación

Uchiha Sasuke ahora tu Sharingan me pertenece – Mayuri levantaba su Zampakutoh listo para arrancarle ambos ojos , Sasuke activa su sello maldito el cual logra anular el veneno de Ashizogijigizou, logrando asi evadir el ataque

asi que ese es el sello maldito, me pregunto cuanto tiempo más podras aguantar con el

el tiempo que tengo es suficiente para acabar contigo - Sasuke comenzo a usar el Taijutsu dando varios puñetazos y patadas pero pronto Sasuke se dio cuenta de que aquello no era suficiente y comezo a hacer una serie de sellos con sus manos - !**Katon , Gousekya no Jutsu – **Sasuke lanzo varias bolas de fuego pero Mayuri las evito todas

estas haciendo que pierda la paciencia contigo asi que lo mejor sera terminar lo más rapido que pueda - Mayuri nuevamente utilizo su Shunpo para acercarse al Uchiha al hacerlo comenzó a lanzar varios golpes con su espada , Sasuke apenas podía evitar los ataques hasta que uno de los ataque provoco una herida en la pierna del Uchiha

ahora ya no podras escapar - Mayuri puso su mano derecha frente al Uchiha - **Byakurai**- dijo Mayuri y de su dedo indice salio un potente rayo de color blanco el cual perforo a Sasuke , Mayuri se acerco hacia el Uchiha – esta vez no podras escapar – Mayuri se preparaba para arrancarle los ojos al Uchiha, Sasuke quien estaba arrodillado levanto su mano y apunto con su dedo a Mayuri

¿que es lo que intentas hacer?

Lo mismo que acabas de hacerme a mi

¿que?

**!Byakurai!** - exclamo el Uchiha y un potente rayo de color blanco atraveso el cuerpo de Kurotsuchi el cual cayo de rodillas – Sasuke volvia a ponerse en pie y esta vez era Mayuri el que lo observaba desde abajo con una mano sobre su herida

al parecer el Sharingan si funciona con el kidoh, yo sere quien aceste el golpe final- Sasuke comenzo a concentrar todo su Chackra en su mano derecha convirtiendolo en electricidad

**!Chidori! **- dijo el Uchiha y con su mano cargada de electricidad atraveso el cuerpo de Mayuri , el capitan de la doceava división se desplomo en el suelo, al tiempo que Sasuke volvía a la normalidad, Ganju se acercaba para declarar al vencedor pero ante todos Mayuri volvio a ponerse de pie

acaso creiste que habías ganado – Mayuri saco una jeringa de entre sus ropas y se inyecto una especie de liquido cuarandose asi de todos los daños sufridos.

!Es una broma, Sasuke estuvo apunto de ganar y este tipo se levanta y se cura esa herida como si nada! - decia un enfadado Naruto, Kakashi solo lo observaba.

Parece que la unica forma de obtener el Sharingan es teniendote muerto , asi que pienso terminar esto por la via rapida, moriras sin dolor...**Bankai **- el Zampakutoh de Mayuri comenzo a trasformarse en una enorme bestia parecida a un cienpies con cabeza humana – **Konjiki Ashizojigizou** . No esparaba usar el bankai en una pelea tan insignificante como esta, pero no me queda otra opción, asi que no me odies cuando mueras, hazlo ahora Konjiki Ashizojigizou – la bestia absorvio la sangre de su portador y de su boca expulso un gas muy venenoso, Sasuke reacciono enseguida e intento huir del veneno, retrocedio lo mas que pudo , hasta que topó con la pared que separaba la arena del publico y en cambio los espectadores empezaban a subir lo más alto que podían para no ser presas de ese poderoso veneno

es inutil, no podras escapar de este veneno y tampoco podras anularlo con tu sello maldito – el veneno habia alcanzado a Sasuke el cual empezaba a retorcerse de dolor – ya no tienes escapatoria – Mayuri caminaba hacia Sasuke al tiempo que de su oreja sacaba una hoz de mano.

Kisame vamonos de aquí – dijo Itachi quien estaba viendo la pelea desde lo más alto del estadio y a pesar de que muchos ninjas ya habian notado su presencia prefirieron no hacer movimiento alguno

vete tu si quieres, pero yo quiero quedarme a ver como destrozan a ese chiquillo

haz lo que quieras pero no te demores , recuerda que todavia tenemos que buscar una forma de salir de este mundo – Itachi se marcho dejando a su compañero

(eres debil hermano y por eso no puedes derrotar a un sujeto como ese... en verdad eres la peor escoria del clan Uchiha).

Sasuke Uchiha, ahora tu sharingan me pertenece – Mayuri levanto su hoz y espero a que el Uchiha levantara la mirada

( en verdad son tan fuertes los capitanes, he atacado con todas mis fuerzas a ese sujeto pero nada funciona, por lo menos quiero hacerle un gran daño y pensar que yo creia que podría hacerle frente a alguien de ese nivel... en verdad soy un estupido) – Sasuke comenzo a concentrar todo el Chackra que le quedaba un su mano derecha conviriendolo en elctricidad

veo que aun te resignas a morir , pero ese jutsu no funcionara contra mi, muere Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto sigueme, debemos detener esto cuanto antes, ese sujeto va a matar a Sasuke – dijo Kakashi a Naruto- (es una suerte que Sakura no este aquí)

Kakashi-sensei mira eso- Kakashi vio como, el Chidori de Sasuke pasaba de un color azul como el rayo a un color negro y su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar.

(no queria usar esto, pero no tengo alternativa si evade este golpe todo habra terminado, con la fuerza que tengo solo puedo tener activado el nivel 2 del sello maldito por 5 segundos y ese tiempo comienza...)

Sasuke Uchiha es hora de que mueras – Mayuri lanza ataca con su hoz y justo antes de que esta corte la cabeza de Sasuke, el Uchiha evade el golpe y contraataca

(ahora)** Chidori **- Sasuke lanza su ataque el cual, logra golpear a Mayuri – el poder acumulado hacia que por primera vez Mayuri sintiera dolor, pero este no se rindio y tomo firmemente su hoz y de un rapido movimiento clavo la punta del arma cerca del ojo derecho, el grito del Uchiha se sintio en todo el estadio, varias personas hacian gestos de asco o simplemente desviaban la mirada. Mayuri cambio la posicion del arma y de un movimiento arranco el ojo izquierdo del Uchiha, Sasuke se tapaba su ojo intentando detener la hemorragia, el sello había desparecido, Mayuri retrocedió – Ataca, Konjiki Ashizojigizou – la zampakutoh obedeció la orden de su amo y se lanzo en una envestida, hasta que algo la detuvo.

**!Rasengan! **

**!Chidori! - **con ambos jutsus Naruto y Kakashi habian detenido a la zampakutoh o por lo menos eso era lo que ellos habian creido

!no molesten!, la zampakutoh arrollo a Kakashi y Naruto lanzando a ambos.

**Bankai... Daiguren Hyorinmaru** – con el poder de su Zampakutoh Hitsugaya detuvo la Zampakutoh de Mayuri haciendo que esta perdiera su forma de Bankai

estos ninjas estan bajo mi custodia y no permitire que los mates – Mayuri envaino su Zampakutoh- esta bien, no los matare, total ya tengo lo que queria – Mayuri tomo el ojo de Sasuke que yacia en el piso

Espera no dejare que te lleves eso, devuelvelo inmediatamente – dijo Hitsugaya extiendo la mano para que Mayuri le entregara el ojo

lo siento, pero tengo un trato con alguien y no puedo darte esto

¿que? - Mayuri lanzo el ojo del Uchiha hacia las gradas-

Nemu atrapa ese ojo y esperame en mi laboratorio – Nemu quien acababa de llegar había recibido el ojo e inmediatamente acato las ordenes de su capitan huyendo de ahi

Detente ahi, Teniente Kurotsuchi – Hitsugaya comenzo a perseguir a Nemu.

Espera, Capitan Hitsugaya – desde las gradas el capitan Yamamoto habia ordenado a Hitsugaya que se detuviera

deshaz tu bankai, primero tienes que llevar a esos tres ninjas con la capitana Unohana, luego veremos la forma de recuperar ese ojo

a la orden señor – Hitsugaya deshizo su bankai regresando su Zampakutoh a la normalidad

que los miembros de la 4ta división se encarguen de ellos – ordeno el comandante Yamamoto

Tsunade-dono ¿esta segura que el sujeto con el que el Capitan Kurotsuchi hizo el trato es Orochimaru?

Estoy segura de que Orochimaru esta detrás de todo esto

y entonces por que me pidio que detuviera al capitan Hitsugaya

por que si continuaba persiguiendola, el Capitan Hitsugaya hubiera sido asesinado

no el Capitan Hitsugaya estaba a salvo, me referia a alguien cercano a el - el comandante Yamamoto, entendió las palabras de Tsunade, cuando vio que un sujeto enmascarado acechaba a la teniente Hinamori como si fuera a matarla en cualquier momento -( ese debe ser Kabuto, el sirviente de Orochimaru)

ya comprendo.

Los shinigamis de la 4ta división habían llegado y se disponian a atender a los ninjas heridos pero antes de que empezaran, Naruto y Kakashi ya se habían recuperado, Kakashi les pidió a los shinigamis que atendieran al Uchiha lo más rapido posible

¿en donde esta ese sujeto? - pregunto un enfadado Naruto, al oir las palabras del rubio ninja, se dieron cuenta de que el capitan Kurotsuchi habia desaparecido

quizas escapo cuando nosotros teniamos puesta la atención en Nemu- dijo el capitan Hitsugaya.

¿Digame como se encuentra? - pregunto Kakashi a uno de los shinigamis

para serle sincero, no se encuentra en buen estado debemos llevarlo a los cuarteles de la 4ta división.

Sakura había abierto finalmente los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba en algo parecido a una sala de Hospital, miro hacia su derecha y vio que Hinata estaba al lado suyo

ya recuerdo... perdi la pelea, eres muy fuerte Hinata – dijo la pelirosa,mirando a Hinata quien todavia se encontraba dormida- (me pregunto si ya habra terminado la pelea de Sasuke-kun y Shikamaru... habra ganado Shikamaru o Sasuke-kun ambos son ninjas muy fuertes, cualquiera puede ganar) – de pronto Sakura sintio que un frio le corria en la espina- ( que esta sensacion, ¿ sera acaso un mal augurio?

Tambien lo sentiste, Sakura-San – Hinata había despertado hace algun momento y observaba la cara de Sakura.

Hinata-san, tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto

lo se, tambien tengo ese mismo presentimiento, algo malo esta apunto de ocurrir y todos nosotros corremos un gran peligro.

Continuara...

**Bueno, Bueno al fin he terminado este capitulo, algo sangriento pero no importa , espero que el capitulo les haya gustado y ojala que dejaran algunos reviews. **

**Sayonara y hasta un proximo capitulo **


	7. Una mision de Clase S

**Bueno, como no subia nada hace ya casi 2 meses pense que lo mejor seria subir 2 capitulos de golpe y asi lo hice. Bueno aquí les dejo el capitulo 7 de este loco fic, espero que les guste. **

**Una Mision de Clase S en el Sereitei , Recuperar el Sharingan robado**

-¿que quieres decir con que todos corremos peligro? - pregunto Sakura a Hinata

no lo se , es solo una sensación que tengo y espero que solo sea mi imaginación.

Depronto varias voces se escucharon en el lugar, Sakura y Hinata intentaron escuchar lo que decian.

Creo que con eso sera suficiente... creo que hay una cama disponible en la habitacion donde se encuentran Sakura Haruno y Hinata Hyuga, ponganlo en ese lugar – ordeno la capitana Unohana

¡a la orden!- respondieron ambos Shinigamis.

al parecer alguien resulto herido de gravedad.. perece que a alguien se le paso la mano, después hablare personalmente con Sasuke, Shikamaru no es un enemigo como para traerlo aquí y la pelea no era a muerte, el torneo es solo una competencia – dijo Sakura algo molesta – Sakura, se sento en la cama y espero a que alguien corriera esa cortina que tenia al frente suyo, fue entonces cuando uno de los Shinigamis la abrio, lo que Sakura vio en ese momento fue totalmente opuesto a lo que habia imaginado - !Sasuke! - exclamo Sakura impresionada

( pero que significa esto, se que Shikamaru es fuerte pero es imposible que el haya dejado a Sasuke en tan mal estado) – ¿Shikamaru le hizo esto a Sasuke?- pregunto Sakura algo confundida a los Shinigamis que estaban ahi

no fue el Sakura-Chan , Shikamaru no fue el que peleo contra Sasuke – digo Naruto quien acababa de llegar a la habitación donde se encontraban Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke

¿entonces quien?

Sasuke fue completamente derrotado por Kurotsuchi Mayuri

y que sucedió con Shikamaru, acaso no era el su oponente

si era el pero... Shikamaru nunca apareció

Uzumaki Naruto se necesita de su presencia en el salon de reuniones – dijo un Shinigami que habia llegado al lugar

entiendo, seguramente la vieja Tsunade quiere decirnos algo a todos. Bien voy ahora mismo – Naruto salia de la habitación hasta que una voz detrás de el lo detuvo

Espera Naruto, yo tambien voy – Sakura intentaba levantarse, pero su cuerpo todavía estaba muy lastimado

Sakura-San , no deberias levantarte tienes que descansar lo más que puedas

Hinata-San tiene razon Sakura... lo mejor sera que te quedes aquí y descanses lo más que puedas, bueno ahora me voy... nos vemos dentro de un rato – Naruto salio de la habitación y fue hacia donde le habían dicho.

**Primera División **

Naruto abrio la puerta del Salon de reuniones, al entrar vio que todos los capitanes estaban reunidos y no solo ellos, tambien estaban los Jounin y los Gennin al fondo se encontraba el comandante Yamamo y Tsunade

llegas tarde Naruto – dijo Tsunade un poco enfadada

lo siento, fui a ver como estaban Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke – al escuchar eso Tsunade simplemente sonrio-

bien ahora que todos estan aquí les dire el motivo por el cual los he reunido a todos – dijo el comandante Yamamoto – Tsunade-Dono, creo que usted deberia explicarles-

la razón por la cual los he llamado aca, es para que cumplan la siguiente misión que les dare a todos ustedes

¿cual es esa misión? - pregunto Neji

a todos ustedes les dare la misión de recuperar el Sharingan que fue robado, estoy segura de que el que esta detrás de todo esto es... !Orochimaru! - los shinobis se miraban los uno a los otros al igual que los capitanes

vieja Tsunade, como estan tan segura de que Orochimaru es el que esta detrás de todo esto

de todos los capitanes, Kurotsuchi Mayuri es el unico que ha tenido contacto con Orochimaru, seguramente llegaron a algún acuerdo. Pero ahora lo más importante es recuperar ese ojo.

Desconcemos cuales son los motivos por los que el capitan Kurotsuchi decidió aliarse con Orochimaru, debemos evitar que el capitan Kurotsuchi cree un Sharingan nuevo, asi que esta misión también va para los capitanes – dijo el comandante Yamamoto

¿en verdad Mayuri Kurotsuchi puede crear otro Sharingan? - pregunto Kakashi incredulo ante las palabras del viejo capitan

el seria capaz de crear uno si tiene un verdadero Sharingan en su poder incluso el podría crear un Sharingan más poderoso del que tiene Sasuke Uchiha, es más a lo mejor es capaz de crear una versión más poderosa que el Mangekyo Sharingan

y entonces, si eso llegara a pasar ¿el portador de dicho poder seria?

Asi es Kakashi, es tal cual como te lo imaginas, el portador no seria otro que el mismo Orochimaru – las palabras de Tsunade hicieron que Kakashi y los demas ninjas que estaban ahi entraran en una especia de Shock mental – la misión de todos ustedes sera recuperar el sharingan robado, trabajaran todos juntos

espera un momento vieja Tsunade – interrumpio Naruto levantando la mano- si de verdad queremos recuperar el Sharingan no crees que lo mejor seria ir hasta el edifcio del I+D (investigacion y desarrollo )

Naruto si fuera asi como dices no reuniriamos a todo el mundo en este lugar, lo más probable es que el capitan Kurotsuchi no se encuentre en el edificio del I+D y este trabajando en un lugar secreto dentro de sereitei o en algún lugar del vasto rukongai por lo cual seria casi imposible buscarlos con solamente 4 personas como si fuera cualquier misión Ninja

Tsunade-Sama, entoces ¿como llevaremos a cabo la misión? - pregunto Neji

trabajaran en equipo como en cualquier otra misión ninja con la diferencia de que ahora todos los equipos iran al mando de un capitan – dijo Tsunade

creo que ya no hay más que explicar, cada capitan les dara el resto de las instrucciones a su división y los ninjas que tienen a su cargo... pueden retirarse- las palabras del comandante Yamamoto fueron obedecidas en el acto y uno a uno las personas presentes se fueron retirando del lugar – Capitan Hitsugaya , Naruto y Kakashi quiero que ustedes se queden un momento más hay algo que debo decirles – dijo el comandante Yamamoto,los 3 se quedaron esperando tal como el comandante Yamamoto les había dicho – ahora que ya se han ido todos, puedo empezar – decia Yamamoto apoyandose en el respaldo de su silla– Capitan Hitsugaya, no haras movimiento alguno hasta que los heridos se allan recuperado, no obstante los miembros de su división, pueden seguir ejerciendo la misión que se les ha dado

si señor

lo mismo va para ti Kakashi, esperaras a que Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata se recuperen y acompañaras al capitan Hitsugaya, especialmente te necesito para que mantengas vigilada a cierta persona

entiendo a lo que te refieres, bien yo me encargo- respondio Kakashi, quien inmediatamente saco su libro del icha-icha paradise y comenzo a leer

en cuanto a ti Naruto

ya hora de que me digieras cual era mi misión vieja Tsunade- Tsunade apretaba los puños e intentaba calmarse – Naruto tu misión sera la de ir a la región de Zaraki

un momento, por que yo tengo que ser el unico que ira a un lugar tan peligroso como ese?!

acaso una misión peligrosa no era lo que tu querias – respondio Tsunade ante el reclamo del rubio- por supuesto no iras solo hacía ese lugar

¿ire con alguien más?- pregunto el rubio algo confuso

Kurosaki Ichigo ira contigo, ya hablamos con el acerca de la situación

ya entiendo, esta vez vieja Tsunade dejamelo a mi

una vez que Sakura, Hinata y Sasuke se recuperen también iran a la región de Zaraki junto a Kakashi y al capitan Hitsugaya, bueno eso era todo lo que había que decirles , bueno creo que ahora ire a darme un baño- dijo la vieja Tsunade al tiempo que estiraba ambos brazos

comandante Yamamoto con su permiso nos retiramos – dijo Hitsugaya haciendo reverencia ante el viejo capitan. Al salir del lugar los 3 tomaron caminos difrentes.

(¿Que esto?, ¿donde estoy, ¿estare muerto?)- Shikamaru poco a poco iba recuperando el conocimiento no obstante el veneno aun seguia dentro de su cuerpo por lo que no tenia fuerzas para moverse, al momento de abrir los ojos lo unico que podia ver era lo obscuridad que lo rodeaba- (huele a... tierra)- Shikamaru sonrio- (tengo un veneno corriendo por mi cuerpo que me matara en cualquier momento y por otra parte estoy sepultado en un lugar en el que nadie va a encontrarme, esta vez si voy a morir, lo peor de todo es que morire de una manera absurda)- Shikamaru cerro los ojos, esperando pacientemente el momento de su muerte, hasta que sintio un pequeño golpe sobre arriba de el- (alguien esta cavando justo en el lugar donde me encuentro)- al tercer golpe Shikamaru pudo ver un pequeño rayo de luz

Kuukaku-Sama, venga rapido por favor hemos encontrado a alguien

pues que esperan, saquenlo de ahi- ordeno Kuukaku a sus dos sirvientes ((no me acuerdo como se llaman xD, pero ya me acordare )), los cuales obedecieron las ordenes de su jefa y desenterraron a Shikamaru

vaya vaya , miren no más lo que tenemos aquí- decia Kuukaku mientras miraba el rostro de Shikamaru, (se ve bastante mal, me pregunto que le habra ocurrido)- Kuukaku se acerco más a el y fue entonces cuando encontro la herida cerca de su cuello, la herida parecía ser hecha con una aguja y alrededor de ella había una enorme mancha de un color purpura oscuro tan oscuro como el propio color negro, al notar la gravedad de la situación, Kuukaku le quito a Shikamaru su chaqueta de Chuunin y su camiseta dejando su dorso desnudo, con lo cual pudo apreciar mejor la extraña mancha y vio que esta abarcaba todo el hombro y gran parte del brazo- (sin duda alguna esa mancha debe ser el efecto de algun veneno, si es asi debo hacer algo)- Kuukaku saco un pequeño frasco de entre sus ropas -(normalmente siempre traigo este antidoto de venenos conmigo... espero que esto funcione)-Kuukaku se arrodillo al lado del ninja y le dio de beber del antidoto- ( ahora solo depende de el).

**Cuarta Division**

Naruto movio la cortina que separaba el pasillo de la habitación en donde se encontraban su amigos, al hacerlo se dio cuenta de que no estaban solos, Ichigo, Chad, Ishida e Inoue estaban con ellos

Hi Naruto-Kun – saludo Inoue alegremente

Naruto, ni se te ocurra hacer algo estupido durante la misión- dijo Sakura

Sakura-Chan, ¿como sabes tu lo de la misión?- preguntaba el rubio algo confuso

Ichigo nos lo dijo todo- respondio la pelirrosa

ya entiendo...bueno eso hace las cosas mas faciles, como ya saben la misión...lo de la mision pues... los estare esperando en ese lugar

Naruto-Kun – digo Hinata antes de que estes pudiera salir- t-ten c-cuidado por favor- dijo la chica con la cabeza gacha y el rostro completamente sonrojado, Naruto entendio la intención y le devolvio a Hinata una gran sonrisa- estare bien- respondio el rubio , luego de eso Naruto salio del lugar con Ichigo,Chad e Ishida. Dejando a Sasuke,Sakura y Hinata a cargo de Inoue.

Bien, creo que deberiamos partir en este momento- dijo Ichigo

¿alguien sabe como llegar a ese lugar?- la pregunta de Naruto los dejo a todos en silencio pues nadie conocía a la perfección la sociedad de almas

ya no las arreglaremos para llegar a ese lugar, ahora debemos irnos – los cuatros salieron de los cuartales de la cuarta división y se dirigieron rumbo a la puerta sur del sereitei.

En algún lugar del vasto Rukongai, Mayuri Kurotsuchi comenzaba su investigación del Sharingan

¿cuanto demoraras en tener toda la información del Sharingan y poder manipular su estructura?- preguntaba Orochimaru

una semana, es el tiempo que necesito para tener la información que necesito, después de eso puedes hacer con este ojo lo que quieras- al oir esas palabras Orochimaru solamente sonreia.

---------- ------------- ------------- ------------

Naruto, Ichigo, Chad e Ishida ya habian llegado a la puerta sur del Rukongai

vamonos- decia Naruto quien iba a la cabeza del grupo – esperen un momento- al escuchar la voz que los llamaba los cuatros voltearon la mirada

Urahara-San, Yoruichi-San – dijo Ichigo al ver que ambos se dirigían hacia ellos

iremos con ustedes, ¿me imagino que necesitan a alguien que los guie? - preguntaba Yoruichi – los 4 quedaron en silencio cosa que Yoruichi interpreto como un si

!Bien pues entonces ya podemos irnos- las puertas del Sereitei se abrian y 6 personas partian rumbo a Zaraki la región más peligrosa de todo el Rukongai.

**Bueno aquí termina otro capitulo de este loco fic, espero que les haya gustado **

**Sayonara**


End file.
